The code of survival
by Lightning Master
Summary: Following the events of antartica umbrella prepares a counter strike on HCF however something happens in the middle of the operation and the base is attacked. Trapped, STARS have really got there work cut out for them what with having to deal with enraged
1. Escape from the cold

_**Escape from the cold.**_

This idea came to me when I was playing on code veronica a while ago and I noticed something's seemed out of place. Like what alexia was doing in between both fights, also in the hanger room you can see Alfred's plane through a window. so i came up with this on what could have happened between then and after.

Disclaimer: I don't resident evil or any of it's characters. and i am not making any money from this.

X

Alexia let out a low growl as she watched Chris exit through the portrait door with narrowed eyes and wobbly stood up. She just had a fight with him and had to feign dying to escape death itself! She had beaten Wesker like the mere insect he was but how couldn't she, probably the world's most powerful being lose to a mere cop armed with just a pop gun!… Wait the magnum was no mere popgun and she realised that now. From now on she was going to look at it in a new light…

"God that stings…" Alexia mumbled while rubbing a magnum imbedded in her stomach as she shifted back into her human form. She was to weak to be able to transform back for at least a couple of hours after that shooting so she had to stay away from Chris and most importantly Wesker. How come he was still alive any way? She watched him get skewered by a tyrant through a recording! It must be the work of Brikin… impressive even she had to admit. She would find out how he did it later……

..…But first she had to find some clothes. And she knew just the place.

Alexia head rotated on her shoulders as her eyes searched for something on the floor while ignoring the searing pain in her sides. She spotted what she was looking for wrapped up in a piece of her burned clothing and picked it up. It was the master key to the base, which she had found on Alfred's body.

Now that he was gone she felt… empty. She hadn't felt it before because she had been to busy contemplating revenge on the cretinsthat were responciable for his death and she felt like she hadn't needed him then. But now… It was even stronger with the failure of the T-veronica virus.

Quickly Alexia shoved the key in the lock of the door, shoved it open roughly and walked through and then locked it again, wanting to make things harder for Chris. She could just she what she wanted ahead of her, she limped forward slowly and grabbed a biohazard suit off the wall. It wasn't the most comfortable article of clothing but it would have to do, for now.

She could hear the hum of the elevator, which lead to Alfred as she put on the suit. She felt like something was eating her partly inside…... Oh why not? She pushed the button on the wall and the elevator doors slid open, letting her limp in while the sliding door shut as she pushed the button to go. Steam came out from all sides of the elevator as it rose and the doors slid open and she stepped out.

She ignored the weird sounds coming from her hive as she slowly and painfully limped past towards the cryogenic sleeping room. She was their queen so they wouldn't bother her. As she turned round the corner towards it she say something which made her insides squirm with delight. A green herb! It would help numb the pain while her body was being healed by the virus in it.

"Ha! Stupid Redfield!" she said with a victorious smile on her face as she began to eat it, every bit seemed to make some of the pain in her body lift by a considerable amount._ "It still confuses me that a simple green plant can help heal a serious in such a short space of time."_She shrugged that thought off and entered the room and let out a gasp. Chris had just left him lying on the floor! Hadn't he any respect for the dead!… Well her brother at least anyway.

She let out an agitated sigh as she pushed down a hidden panel, making a syringe lift out of the machinery.Here eyes lingered for a secound, gazing into the shiny golden-honey coloured solution as she carefully picked it up and turned around to Alfred's body. She'd been to busy dealing with those cretins Claire and Steve to do this before so she had just put Alfred's body in the cryogenic freezer to stop T-virus infection. And besides, she hadn't really felt this strongly about bringing him back before.

The L-virus. One of her earliest works. She and Alfred where the only one's who even knew of its existence. she had discovered a certain strand in the chemical make up of the T and Proginator viruses at the age of twelve. after month's of careful observation and research she had managed to merge the two together and create a virus which brings back the dead to there old state. Provided that mostthe important organs can function properly and there is a large enough blood supply.

It's effects where kind of similar to Brikins G-virus that she had found on umbrella's database now that she thought about it. it was unfortunate that she hadn't been able to finish the project completely since at the time her intrest had shifted to the newly discovered T-veronica virus to consider mass production. This was the only sample in exsistance.

Alexia's cold eyes stayed locked onto Alfred body as she slowly approached him with a slight pain in every step and kneeled down with the syringe raised. _"He is an Ashford so he is worthy of this honour." _Alexia thought as the syringe went down into his neck and the golden drug into his blood circulation by vein.

…… Nothing. Why wasn't it working?… no… she couldn't have failed again!

Suddenly Alfred began to let out short ragged breaths, making Alexia's posture relax.

"Ugh… did someone get the number plate of that truck which hit me?" Alfred groaned with pain circulation all around his body as felt his warm chest."Wait a minute, i'm still alive! but how?"

"Simple, i brought you back to life, brother." Alexia said while grinning wickedly as Alfred lifted his head up to find the source of the noise.

"Alexia!" he let out a geniune smile at the sight of his sister."Your…" It turned to a frowned look of confusion at the sight of what his sister was wearing. "Why are you wearing a biohazard suit?"

"Why are you wearing makeup?"

"Point taken."

"It's good to have you back, I needed a good laugh." she said chuckling lightly as she picked him up and began to half carry half drag him towards the door. "So how was death?"

"Painfully boring and bleak." Alfred said weakly as the door slid open with her supporting him. "I'm a bit surprised you brought me back though. Ow!" he exclaimed while clutching his side.

The weird sounds of the hive entered Alexia ears as she turned towards Alfred with her Ice cold eyes. "Don't worry, the pain is only temporary while your body is being fixed up and are you doubting me, brother?". Alfred let out a squeak with how icy her tone of voice was.

Alfred shot her a nervous glance as the elevator entered their sight. "No not at all dear sister!" Alfred squeaked in a higher tone than usually with his eyes scrunched up in pain coming from his chest.

The doors slowly slid open. "Good."He could tell immediately by her tone told him that this conversation was over.

"So where are we heading?" Alfred asked her wincing slightly, trying to strike up some kind of conversation as they stepped into the lift and the doors shut behind them.

"Down." She told him simply as the lift began to descend to the second floor of the base.

After that it was pretty much silent. The elevator doors slid open again and the twins walked and limped out and headed towards the painting room. Ignoring the collapsed statue in the floor, the twins headed out through the electronic door and into the freezer.

Alfred shivered in response to how cold it was. "brrrr! Being reborn sucks! First extreme pain now… Wait… is that a green herb?" Alfred exclaimed in confusion as he spotted anouther little green pot plant in the corner of the corridor. How it had managed to grow here in this cold condition was beyond him. But what confused Alexia more was the fact that Chris hadn't taken it and eaten it yet. How many herbs where growing here anyway? There hadn't been this many 15 years ago…

"Interesting…" Alexia mumbled as she felt Alfred loosen from her grip. "Brother where are you going?"

"Getting this, can't stand the pain anymore." Alfred mumbled back as he slowly limped to the herb. Every step causing an outburst of pain in his chest cavity as he bent down and roughly shoved it into his mouth when it subsided, partly. "Ah… that's better!"

"Happy now?" Alexia asked as she walked up to him with his hand on his chest, kind of like her.

"Partly." He shrugged then turned" Let's go Alexia!" she nodded as they began to head down the icy corridor and froze on the spot when they saw the door knob being pulled down. Alexia, who had a very good idea who it was, grabbed her brothers hand and began to drag him away.

"Hey! Why are you…"

"Be quiet!" she scowled him as Alfred silently watched a dark haired male enter the room, then walk into the electoral supply room. Next thing they knew the power went out. "What is the Redfield up to?"

"Another Redfield!" Alfred yelps as Alexia nods in response to his questions. "How many are there?" Alfred asks as Chris walks out of the power room mumbling something. If he hadn't been to dead set on free Claire he probaly would have noticed to blond heads peering at him around to corner.

"Stupid locked door… now I got to activate the self-destruct system just to free Claire!" he grumbled as he slammed the door shut behind him, leaving a confused Alfred and startled Alexia. She just let him escape through her hands! But she couldn't take him on in this weakened condition, despite the fact she had partly recovered from Chris little shoot out with his little magnum. Actually the real reason why she hadn't attacked though was that she had seen his magnum peeking out of his side pack and she did not want to get blasted like that again… and he was going to blow up the base!

"… I think he's gone Alexia." Alfred said after a minute and began to approach the door with Alexia in tow. Poking his head out of the door slowly, Alfred quickly pressed the elevator button when he saw the coast was clear and stridden in as soon as it open with his sister. They leaned against the left and right side of the wall as the elevator descended to the second floor. The corridor was completely silent as the Ashford twins stepped into it and began to walk down it in silence until Alexia stopped suddenly in front of the surveillance room door. "What it is Alexia?"

"I want to find out where that pest wesker is…" Alexia mumbled as the doors slid open and she strode in towards the elevator to the monitors.

"Wesker?" Alfred asked as he ran to catch up with Alexia as they rode up the elevator.

"He's the one who attacked the island to get my virus." Alexia explained as she pressed a button near the side of the monitors, making them come to life then paused for a second. "I watched you trying to kill Claire, you had you really need to stop guessing things, it could be _unhealthy_ for you." Alfred turned slightly red in embarrassment as she lets out a sly grin. "I suggest you be more careful next time."

Heignored this comment as he watching the monitor switch to different cameras around the base until it finally stopped after five minutes and he saw Chris entering his old room and raised an eyebrow. Why on earth would he want to go there? It's not like it has anything important in there… wait it does have the golden dragon fly piece in the attic! Then he really was going to activate the self-destruct system! They had to get out of here and quick… "Where is he?" Alexia muttered in frustration as the camera switched to the underwater docking room and spotted a submarine with the wordHCF. Whatever that is on it's side docked with a dozen troops marching out of it, including wesker who looked liveried and severely beat up from the fight with her. "Aha! There he… is? What are you laughing at brother?" Alexia asked as Alfred burst out into hysterical laughing suddenly.

"The fool of a redfield had been to busy arranging the Dragonfly object he walked directly into a wall!" He managed to gasp out while still laughing as Alexia watched Chris through the monitor with an amused look. It was true, he had. She could see him rubbing his head while he pocketed the completed golden dragon fly as he walked through the lab which they were born in then exited into the Spencer recreation painting hall. Alfred laughter stopped abruptly when he saw his sister turn and head towards the lift. "Where are you going now?"

"I'm going to kill that cretin once and for all." She stated calmly as Alfred developed a look of worry on his face. Chris was already near the security room and if Alexia and him fought there was a good chance thathe would have already activated the self-destruct system and an even greater chance that his sister would be destroyed with him and the base. He couldn't, he wouldn't let that happen to his dear sister. As much as he wanted them to suffer he wouldn't risk his sisters life.

"Alexia don't go!" He exclaimed as Alexia shot him a confused and annoyed look. Chris was going up the stairs…

"And why not Brother?" she asked him coldly as he flinched partly. Chris was on the platform above the hive…

"Think about it, by the time you'll get there he'll have already activated the self-destruct system and possibly escaped! Even if you make it there in time there's still a good chance you'll die in the process!" he quickly thought up as Alexia blinked in surprise. She hadn't thought about that yet... "Can't you just… send one of your minions to do it for you?"

Alexia blinked, then smiled as a plan quickly formed in her mind. Inside the hive there was another queen to replace her if something happened to her but she hadn't been planning on even breathing life into it yet for a_ long_ time. But now she had a proper use for it. She would free it and it would kill both redfields while she escaped with her brother and it would be destroyed with the base. It was almost to perfect, squashing 3 bugs with one stone… It was almost to perfect. She raised her left hand into the air.

"What are you doing Alexia?" Alfred asked in confusion then it turned into alarm as a grey snake likes thing burst through the wall suddenly and faced Alexia. She began to speak to it in tongues. "Huh…?" the alarms started to sound off.

"**The self-destruct sequence has been activated. All doors are now, unlocked." **

Alexia finished the conversation with a nod as the snake slid off and turned to the monitor while beckoning Alfred to watch with her. They watched Chris run out of the control centre as Claire rushed up the stairs to join him. Suddenly the thing burst through the floor and began to what looked like in Alfred's view, throw up. Alexia watched as her minion placed the fake queen on the floor then bite it's head, and began to program it's DNA like her's. Alfred however was watching the redfield siblings release the linear launcher then turned his attention back to the now ready fake ant queen. Then he realised that they needed to get moving, **now. **"We need to leave Alexia, before it's to late."

Relunctly, Alexia tore her eyes away from the monitor as they headed down the lift and out of the monitoring room. They rushed out of the corridor, ignored the dangling remains of there useless father as they leapt over the ice and rushed along the path to the double doors at the end of the room and into the room which Alfred had crashed the sea plane into. They climbed the ladder up as they ignored the Antarctic cold and headed into the hanger room. Alfred pushed a button on the wall as he rushed towards one of his planes, making the sky light slid open as they climbed into the plane below them.

Alfred hopped into the control seat as the base shook since Alexia hadn't been bothered enough to learn how to fly and began to work the controls as the engine fired up. As the jet took off into the air Alexia managed to catch a glimpse of another jet as it began to move along on a conveyor belt and stopped in the centre of the room like it had always been like that…

A couple of minutes later they could hear an explosion in the distance. Their birthplace, was gone. Not that alexia cared much, she would find out what happened to Redfield and the fake queen later then finish off the pest known as Albert Wesker…


	2. The old fool and the board

_**Plans for retribution and a wheelchair.**_

Whoops! Almost forgot to put this in for a second since I was in such a rush to post this chapter up on Sunday… Four reviews! Wow… that the most I ever got for the first chapter off any of my stories. Anyway, enough of me talking, on with the story!

Disclaimer: no I don't own resident evil or any over products related to it, sadly.

X

Alexia stifled a drawn-out yawn as Lewis Carter, umbrella's profit manager droned on and on about how they where losing money in the new market. The Ashford twins where currently in a board meeting in the Paris factuality with the umbrella executives after having escaped from Antarctica 3 weeks ago. They had quite an interesting arrival committee when they came here… very embarrassing as well.

Alfred didn't look any better from his side of the table to. His eyes were unfocused and bleary, at least he looked better when they had arrived at the French factuality. His red overcoat had been caked with dried up blood and had multiple holes in it. And as for herself… well let's just say a biohazard isn't the most sociable and comfortable article of clothing to wear these days.

The board consisted of 5 people, plus themselves. She was umbrellas newly appointed head scientist while Alfred was the head of weapons department since the old one's had mysteriously disappeared before their arrival. Lewis was the head of finance, Richard Kalm head of the information communication technology. Marie Christie the employee union leader. Mark Atone product manager and the president, the only survivor of the founders of umbrella itself, Ozwarld Spencer. Turns out he didn't die in his precious mansion like she had originally thought…

Much to Alexia surprise and dismay when they had landed he had greeted him in his wheelchair and they found out that he had left his mansion a few weeks before the outbreak. Let's just say that after their Grandfather Edward had died he had tried a hostile take over of umbrella. It was fortunate that their father had miraculously managed to stop him and they er… hadn't been on the best of terms since.

Lewis wore a lime green business suit with squeaky black shoes and he was completely bold apart from a few greying hairs. Moonlight that was streaming in from the window in the back of the room was shinning on his bold forehead, somehow making it look like he polished it recently. He had dull brown eyes and he looked like he was in his mid 50's, late 40's perhaps?

Marie wore a pure white dress with stiletto black high heels to match her long jet-black hair and sharp aqua blue eyes. She looked about 35 in Alexia and Alfred's eyes.

Mark just wore a dark blue suit with black shoes and had brown hair with deep jade green eyes.

Now as for Richard Kalm, at least Alexia had some respect for him. He had worked his way to the top at an early age just like her and hadn't taken at least 20 years to get there. He had jet-black hair with deep blue eyes and was wearing a 3-piece business suit with squeaky black shoes.

Spencer in the two Ashford's eyes looked horrible! The suit he wore looked like he had left in it a closet for 30 years and had been half eaten by moths! It was complety grey with a few spots of black in random places on it, making it look like it had been originally black. He looked like he had brought his shoes 40 years ago for walking about in the woods around his mansion when he could have moved on his own two feet. His face resembled a wrinkled prune that had been left out in the sun for to long and there a huge Cuban cigar sticking out of his mouth. Personally Alexia hated any one who smoked, the whole thing disgusted her. It was a good thing Alfred hadn't taken it up while she had been asleep over wise she would have given him something to really worry about…

The twins wore what they normally would, Alfred a red overcoat and grey trousers. Alexia her normal dark purple dress. They even had replicas of there old proof's.

"… And we have lost a total of 7 million dollars in the latest months with the destruction the labs in Racoon City." Lewis said as Alexia came back to reality with a bump. "Now, does anyone have any suggestions to save money?"

"We could stop the product of the T-virus." Alfred put in as everyone looked in his direction. "We seem to lose every base with it stored in. and we could always focus on the production of the G and progenitor viruses."

"Hmmm…" Lewis looked at him, doubtful. "Perhaps… anyway, does anyone have any suggestions on what weapons we could cut out from the budget?"

"The AKA-47, bow gun and any type of handgun." Alexia said quickly as everyone looked at her in surprise. "The AKA-47 is to weak, I watched Chris go against with a hunter, it stunned it partially but it barely had any effect on it. The bow gun itself is beyond weak unless you add some kind of explosive firepower with it and even then it's accuracy is really low unless in expert hands.

"And the handgun?"

"Do you really see a solider going against a hunter, licker or bandersnatch and win with just mere handgun Mark?" she asked, eyeing Mark in disbelief.

"Erm… no not really." He answered while shifting in his seat uncomfortably. "So what weapon should our soldiers carry around with them?"

"Shotgun." Spencer put in before anyone else could. "Three shots can kill a hunter and knock anything off its feet."

"Sniper Rifle." Marie said absent-mindedly. "For long range attacks."

"Sub-machine guns." Alfred said quietly, wincing while spitefully remember being shot by Steve. How would feel if you got basically shot to death by some red haired punk?

"Magnum." Alexia said finally. "It can replace a handgun damaged level by 300. And I've had a first hand experience with what that gun can do."

"Right." Lewis mumbled as he writ all the names down on a piece of paper. "Now does anyone else have any subjects they want to bring up?"

"Yes. What was the company that attack Rocketford?" Alexia asked as Lewis, Mark and Marie shifted in the seats uncomfortably. She had been to busy with other matters to have asked before, and besides she had never been offered the chance as well before.

"We where wondering when you would ask that. The Harvard Chemical Foundation (I think it's that.) or HCF for short is the one responsible for the attack. Led by one commander Albert Wesker, previously thought deceased." Richard explained like he had memorised the entire report of the attack. Alexia just grunted impatiently though. She basically knew all this apart from the fact that HCF where the one's responsible for the attack… "We also have some good news and bad news about the attack as well."

"The good news?" Spencer asked with a bored expression written over his shrivelled face.

"We where able to trace where the planes landed after the attack." Every member looked at him in surprise, apparently he hadn't told them this news yet. "The bad news is that we got the United States government watching over our us 24/7 after what happened in racoon and we can't afford one slip up, especially one this big."

"So what are you suggesting? We wait for them to attack us again like a clueless dog?" Alexia asked as Richard shook his head in response.

"I didn't say that. In fact I…

"_We_." Spencer interrupted while shooting Richard a dangerous look.

"…We have already have a solution to that problem." Richard mumbled quietly while shifting uncomfortably under Spencer piercing glare. He had learned long ago when dealing with him you had to tread carefully over wise you could end up a genetic experiment. He didn't want to suffer like George Robins, his predecessor had… "Unfortunately it will take a couple of days for the information department to gather up the right equipment and staff needed for the attack."

"So what do we do till then?" Alexia asked impatiently.

"I don't know. Whatever you want to." he said as he stood and began to walk out of the boardroom. "Now if you excuse me I have important work to finish off."

"At 10 in the night?" Alfred asked in confusion as Marie and Mark stood up and began to leave as well.

"We are proper executives, and have proper full time jobs, unlike a certain brother and sister." Marie says while smirking at the twins as Richard left the room.

"She's got a point you know." Mark added in at the sight of the look on Alexia face.

"Well I've had enough gabble for one day, let us go brother." Alexia said as she slowly stood up and began to head towards the door as Alfred nodded in response and got up. "Oh! Before I forget, where is the surveillance room Spencer?" she suddenly asked while turning around to face him.

"Down the corridor and third door to the right, why?" Spencer asked with his left eyebrow raised as Alexia turned.

"Let's just say I've got some got some 'friends' I need to find out about." Alexia mumbled in response as she left Lewis and Spencer in a confused silence and began to stride down a cold grey metallic corridor.

X

Chris let out an agitated sigh, barely recognisable over all the shouting going on. The remaining S.T.A.R.S. where having an meeting about what there next move was. After getting back from Antarctica with Claire he somehow had managed to keep in contact with Rebecca with the help of Leon and his friend, Ark. Barry would have been here but he went back for Jill and he hadn't seen him since. Also Rebecca had somehow bumped into Kevin Raymond somewhere in Europe and he was here as well.

"Man this is really bad, as long as umbrella exists the world itself is endanger!" Chris managed to catch Leon shout over the noise.

"Will you stop being such a worry wart Leon? It's not like their going to kill off all their buyers are they?" Claire questioned him while trying to calm everyone down.

"They destroyed racoon without a second thought didn't they Claire?" Leon asked her in response.

"That's because it was already lost to them numnuts!" Claire said while letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Personally I'm more concerned about Wesker guys. I mean he is now a blasted superhuman now!" Chris grumbled while rubbing a bruise on the top of his head, Curtsey of their ex-captain … wait a moment, he hit on the left side of his head. That was one he got from Lisa Trevor when she had bashed him over the head in that old house…

"We'll worry about him later Chris, right now we need to know what to do next." Claire said as she finally managed to get everyone there to be quiet.

"What about launching an attack on the Paris umbrella factuality?" Kevin suggestion as Claire shook her head in response.

"No that wouldn't work. Their defences are to high and the only way we could destroy it completely if we release the T-virus and that's the least thing we want to do." Claire explained while the memory of being captured came painfully into her mind.

"What about all the strange reports of monsters coming from Siberia?" Rebecca chipped in. "It might be best to check it out before something serious happens out there."

"Isn't that somewhere in central Russia?" Leon asked, having finished his conversation with Ark.

"Yes it is Leon. Anyway I think we should check it out just in case it is something bad. Chris said as everyone nodded in agreement while Claire started to snigger at something. "eh?"

"You just can't seem to get enough of the cold can you Chris?" Claire asked while sniggered uncontrollably.

"Yeah, you got that right. I love the cold as much as I _love_ Wesker." Chris said sarcastically then turned to the now sniggering group. "Anyway, enough playing around! We need to start preparing to leave soon." He said to the 5 others as they got up and left the room quietly.

X

One word could describe Simon Green, bored. Bored beyond his mind. How come he had been the one stuck having monitor umbrella from the inside? Curse the Captain! He'd been stuck with monitoring duties all evening and he only thing interesting thing that had happened was when someone fell down the basement stairs. Yes it was that bad. But then again work was surposed to be boring wasn't it? Especially monitoring duty during evening shift. But that all changed when…

"You there!"

He winced at the pitch of the owner voice. It was horrible! It sounded like the owner had swallowed a whole tank of helium! Who could own such a horrible voice!… Oh it was Alfred Ashford, figures. "Yes sir?"

"We want to watch all of the outbreaks recordings, now!" he snapped while looking at him suspiciously. He could have sworn he saw that man wince when he spoke.

"Yes sir." He mumbled while setting up the video. He was to tired to really care what the two insane twins where up to now. He shift would be over soon and he would be in his nice warm, quiet bed. No insane Ashford's there… Hopefully.

"Excellent." Alexia mumbled as she sat down and began to watch the chaos unfold. She had been to busy dealing with Spencer and all his questions before, but now she could.

The main door to the Arkerlay mansion was flung open and in stepped Chris, Wesker and some girl clad in blue tunic…

X


	3. The silent watcher

_**The silent watcher.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own the resident evil series or any of it's characters.it is property ofShinji Mikami. IJust own the one's I make up and I certain am not making any money out of this.

X

The low hum of computer monitors droned in Alexia's ear as she watched some of the veronica scenes unfold while she had been asleep. She changed from one camera to another to follow Chris jogging almost merrily through the Antarctic base. She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to erode the tiredness in them. The blue glare coming from the monitor was irating her brain and was demanding that she stopped. But she would not falter now, not ever.

So far she had she had found out that there had been a total of four different out breaks on land and two on boats and not to mass produce bandersnatch's or licker's any time soon. Not only where they completely brain dead, they also wouldn't be able to follow an order of any kind.

"_I surpose they do know get browning points for know how to kill it's target's painfully." _She thought, the mere image of a licker screwing off that cops head and the bandersnatch smashing that researcher scull had made even her queasy. Let alone the security guard next to her who had been physically sick.

Anyway back the problem at hand, the first outbreak had been in the Arklay Mountains in Spencer's mansion involving an elite police force and a normal captain wesker going up against a giant snake, a monster named Lisa Trevor, a mutated plant and a very old version of the tyrant. The thing that really interested her about this place the most was the monster dubbed Lisa Trevor. She had watched Chris blast her with countless magnum bullets, now that would have at least knocked Alexia out for five minutes, minimal. But do you know what she did? She had been knocked to the floor and stood up again and acted like Chris had just thrown a medium sized rock at her head! She had checked out her file a while ago and found out she had been injected with the protengitor virus type B. And judging by how she had mutated she probably would have been a good research experiment…

Yet only a few hours before that there was an outbreak on a train caused by another formally deceased collage of hers, James Marcus. Somehow his body had fussed with his virus even better than it had done to Lisa Trevor and sort of became a shape shifter. But then the fool had been forced down the elevator shaft in the underground racoon labs by a rookie stars member and a Ex-marine and disintegrated.

Next was racoon city itself where a lot more survived. The first scenerio had involved the younger redfield sibling, an idiotic cop, the daughter of Brikin trying to escape the city of horrors as had it been dubed by umbrella. Including a mad police chief and her deceased rival Brikin who had injected himself with his own virus in a bid to stop umbrella getting his _precious_ virus. Next up was the oldest stars female Jill Valentine along with some heavily accented south American mercenary trying to get out while being chased by a carrier of the nemesis paricite. And all the while eight normal civilian managed to escape as well. Something was weird about their escape though, unlike the stars they had the ability or simply just the brains to shoot the locks off doors. But then again one of them was dumb enough to hit a new and smarter brand of Tyrant with an iron pipe. It probably would have been the end of him as well if he hadn't kicked it almost immediately after and knocking it off balance, allowing him time to escape.

Now the next outbreak they didn't have many security files made during the time for some reason on Sheena Island as the second Racoon City as umbrella called it. Umbrella did however know what had caused the outbreak, or who had caused it. What had been Marie thinking when she hired this Vincent? what a waste of equipment and research specimens. Also they had no video footage of the two cruise outbreaks since they where private cruises, not that they mattered much.

And the outbreak that had been bugging her the most, Rocketford. She had carefully monitored Claire and Chris progress through both of the bases and was now watching Chris running back and forth in the Antarctic base like a lunatic. But before she and her brother who was surprisingly watching it with her instead of playing his war games could watched that she wanted to find out what had nearly wiped out half the invading HCF soliders in 20 minutes flat. It had happened when Claire had been in secret torture centre in the basement and in a part of the base Claire hadn't been able to get into. Even stranger was that one of the cameras had suddenly switched off in the heliport where the invaders had landed and come back on suddenly after 20 minutes.

The heliport had been torn apart, literately. Huge chunks of the pavement where missing and was covered in a layer of blood and dead bodies, human and monster. And all of them had been strangely burn charcoal black or ripped apart brutally. It was strange that the last thing the camera saw before shutting off was a hand, draped by a white sleeve of a lab coat. The mere sight of the base torn apart had upset Alfred greatly. And this was coming from the one who was surposed to have activated the self-destruct system for the base even though it seemed highly illogical that he had been able to get from there home to the millitary training factory in 10 secounds flat.

"Are you sure you don't know what did that?" Alexia asked her brother as he let out a sigh, this had been the third time she had asked him that.

"No, I was to busy dealing with Claire and Steve." He said absent mindely then added. "Even though I did hear a lot of gunfire and screaming along with a very loud roar."

"Okay…" Alexia mumbled, perplexed. "Anyway, enough of that. I'm going to see what happened to my fake."

"Then move up please sister, I want to see what happens as well." Alfred asked as he sat next to her while the footage started. It didn't start out very well for the ant queen. It almost had managed to knock Claire off the edge of the plate when Chris had defeated its first form with a single bullet. Just one.

"_Ugh, how humiliating."_ Alexia groaned mentally as she watched her weaker half fall to the floor and mutate, again. _"I knew it wouldn't have my strength but I never thought it would have been **that **weak."_

In the fraction of a few seconds a serious swelling from the stomach region transformed to a huge bubble of greying flesh with a vaguely familiar form of a human body and numerous tentacles. _"Disgusting." _Alfred mentally winced. Compared to this thing a zombie would look good in anyone eyes. Heck, even a hunter would look good compared to this thing.

He could instantly tell he wasn't thinking this as a look of disgust drifted over Alexia face then vanished as the sound of several chairs turning came into the air as the security monitors sent her looks of pure disgust. Chris meanwhile was gawking in horror at what he had to fight at what he had to fight. However it's looks where it's act was flawless, even Chris would have agreed.

Seconds later Chris snapped out of his gawking and began to reload the empty chamber of the magnum when a huge tentacle came crashing down onto him, knocking him off his feet. It took a few seconds for him to get back on his feet and when he did he began to open fire on the ant queen. Well until something sneaked up on him.

"Argg!" Chris winced as something whipped him across the face and dashed into the corner of the room and began to open again. A closer inspection revealed that it was a huge ant the size of Chris foot which mysteriously managed to produced a long slender tentacles about 6 times it's size.

"_pfhh, not even that magnum is going help you here Chris."_ Alexia thought as she watched Chrisfocused face turn into a look of worry as he loaded in another 6 rounds. He dodged another low aimed tentacle then fired all shots up at the top part of the ant queen, making it snarl at him.

"Oh crud." He mumbled as he realised he had just used up all of his magnum ammunition. Sighing in disgust, he pocketed the empty magnum then by the looks of it pulled out of the last of his weaponry: the sub machine guns.

A storm of bullets pierced the armoured skin of Alexia type 2 as he opened fire on the top part of the ant queen. It let out a scream of pain and frustration as countless bullets pierced it's greying flesh then… it stopped.

Chris was out of ammunition.

"Oh crap." Chris mumbled while his eyes where full of panic and fear as the ant queen grinned wickedly at him. it all but disappeared when it saw what had happened while Chris had been shooting at it.: The linear launcher had been released.

Both set of eyes set on it, one a look of mild fear and panic while the other hope beyond anything. it decided to use the last trick up it's sleeve: It took to the air.

Chris madly dashed towards the linear launcher and grabbed it off its holder while avoiding the fiery spray being sent at him. Daring a shot and fired.

He missed.

"God damn it! Hold still for moment!" he screamed in frustration then began to run around again while trying dodge the fiery spray, much to the twins amusement.

"_two minute left!"_ Alfred thought in glee as he watched Chris take shot after shot at the Alexia type 3 and missed, always.

"_Well it looks like Alfred was wrong. I probably would have won and been able to escape before the blast, maybe."_ Alexia scoffed then turned rigid at what just happened. At that moment something completely irregular, catastrophic happened.

The ant queen shivered.

Now given by how low the temperature was in that room and the fact that this was a fire ant shivering would have been expected. Unfortunate that it had to stop in mid air for only a few seconds. It was even MORE unfortunate that Chris had taken another shot at it at that moment with the linear launcher.

It was a death shot.

Alexia went a very pale colour as she watched the ant queen get torn apart in slow motion and Chris let out a scream of triumph and then got knocked down the stairs by a blast, dropping the linear launcher in the remains of the deceased ant queen. That could have been her… Alfred stopped her from being blown up… he saved her… impossible.

By the time the footage had finished everyone was back to there proper work stations except for Alfred looked on at his sister in worry. He had never seen her like this before and didn't bood very well with her image. Then again this should have been expected since she basically watched herself get blown up. Even still now though she looked very beautiful.

Finally after a minute she stirred and turned around to her brother. Her face was unreadable and that worried him greatly. He'd only seen her like this when her father had outsmarted her at the age of 13 and even then she had to surpress her rage to not attack him. "Ah… Alfred?"

"Yes Alexia?"

"Er… never mind." She shook her then turned away from him.

Meanwhile a security worker had found something very odd indeed. He had found something which wasn't surposed to be there. He had somehow found two new addition camera signals coming from Rocketford. And from the Ashford bedrooms of all places. _"That's not right, not right at all."_

"erm excuse me sir but I have found something which might interest you." He said as both the twins turned around to him in annoyance.

"Oh really? What is it then?" Alfred asked impatiently.

"I have found two new additional camera signal coming from both your rooms sir." He said as the look of impatience was replace with confusion on both Ashford's.

"Did you know about this Alfred?" Alexia asked, half-glaring half confused.

"Certainly not! Why would I put a camera in both our rooms?" Alfred restorted in outrage.

"I could understand if there was one only in Alexia room…" a security guard mumbled very quietly so not to be heard. But due to the fact that Alexia hearing had been upgraded when she injected herself with T-veronica she head him very loud and clear. He faulted under her withered glare.

"If I ever hear any thing like that again from you your dead, understand?" he merely nodded in response. "Just… play the last five minutes okay?" she mumbled as he nodded, she was just to tired to care really and had a headache the size of Texas.

What happened next made Alexia do a double take and Alfred blood run cold…

The first thing everyone saw as it came on was Alexia, sniper rifle in hand pointing it at a startled Claire. Now as far as she remember she had never pointed a sniper rifle at Claire in her own bedroom in Rocketford and therefore that couldn't be her. What was going on?

"For the pride of the Ashford family I will kill you!" She exclaimed while pointing the gun at Claire in a menacing way. This couldn't be right, not only did this, _thing_ look like her it sounded and acted like her as well.

Bang! She fired a round at Claire and would have killed her if she hadn't have ducked in time. Her accuracy showed that she could handle that gun with ease.

"What's going on?" that infernal Steve Burnside burst inside the room, machine guns ablaze. Stunned by what was happening it allowed her doupleganger to shoot him in the shoulder.

"Augh!" in retaliation Steve fired his machine guns off at her, surprisingly no scream came for a few seconds like she hadn't been hit at point blank range.

"Arrg!" she screamed then disappeared through the hidden stone door connecting to Alfred's room with Claire and Steve close behind. Alexia motioned for him to contiune to the next camera while Alfred slowly began to edge away from her.

The very air of the room seemed to freeze as the fake Alexia tore off her hair and revealed the head of weaponry department. The only sound was coming from Alfred feet as he slowly began to edge towards the only exit.

Suddenly the metallic door raised up. "There you two are… what the!" Richard eyes widened in shock at Alfred wearing a dress. He looked from the disgusted faces of the security monitors to Alexia blank face and finally Alfred frozen to the spot. "… I'm not going even ask." And with that he left swiftly.

As soon as he left Alexia snapped out of her stupor and she was very angry. "What on earth possessed you to dress up as me like that! I've never been so humiliated in all my life!" She roared in anger while fastly approaching a shrinking Alfred looking like she might throttle him soon. "And how did you manage to pull that off so well? You even had me going for a while that I had somehow forgotten that I had almost killed Claire in my own bedroom! Well?"

"I'm sorry sister! It was the only way I could cope without you being there!" he said truthfully while backing away from his sister in caution and bracing himself. It wasn't very often that she hit him and it always involved him irritating her greatly but he had never seen this angry. Strangely enough though she just let out a loud sigh and her gaze almost seemed to sofen.

"I'll go see what Richard wanted, you get some rest." She strode past him to the door then added while facing the security monitored who originally found the tape. "the entire tape will have disappeared by the time I get back or else. and don't forget you're not off the hock yet brother, we'll talk about this later."

"Yes mam." He mumbled fearfully for his behind as Alexia left the room, leaving a confused Alfred.

"_Er… not that I'm not grateful or anything but what just happened? I thought for a moment she was going to throttle me…"_

X

The sun shone bleakly down upon the Antarctic floor while reflecting off some pieces of metal sticking out of the snow. To most who came to this area they would have presumed that it was some kind of giant rubbish tip or something really big had happened here recently. If they choose the latter they where very near the truth. A sudden wind swept through the rubble while the sound of snow being crunched below multiple moving objects was the only thing that could be heard in this isolated region.

Three armed soldiers could be seen walking calmly towards two outstanding figures. Two of them where masked while the other face was revealed along with his long slicked back brown hair. "Sir? We've completely checked the entire of the cryogenic sleeping room and the self-destruct room like you asked."

"And?" one of them asked while turning to face him. his blonde hair falling out of place with the sudden gust of wind.

"We found multiple traces of Alexia in the self-destruct corridor but we only found some dried up blood where the cryogenic sleeping room, not even a few single threads of his old uniform."

A slight frown appeared on his face. "You're sure about that? I expected even more bodily remains of Alfred since he wasn't the one who was destroyed by a linear launcher."

"Trust me sir if there was anything left we would have found it." He turned and saluted. "If I may be excused commander? I think the others are getting sick of searching the rubble in fact I am too."

"Yes you may be lieutenant, I think its time we started to prepare our next mission." And with that they left leaving a long silence in their wake.

Finally the other figure spoke up. "So headquarters have finally sent us a new mission instead of letting us freeze to death out here?" a soft angelic like voice asked the other.

"Yeah." His reply was overlapped by the twirling sound of helicopter blades approaching fast. "ah I see our rides have finally arrived, let's go."

"Yes, commander Alexan."

X


	4. Double trouble

_**Double trouble.**_

Glad you liked it T-VeronicaAlexiaAshford. And if your wondering why I took a bit longer than I normally do it's because my Internet connection busted or something for a few days. Stupid NTL... anyway,about the next chapter I'm guessing that Spencer is around 80 years old since I'm think he might be one of the three people in Marcus graduation picture along with Edward since they all sound about the same age. It almost sounds to perfect if all three of the founders went to the same university, just think about all the things all those three could have got up to…

Disclaimer: The Resident evil series is copyrighted by Capcom, them alone not me.

X

Several army vehicles could be seen plowing their way through a dense and snowy silent forest. Blue light coming from the moon overhead was streaming through the icy forest and making the roofs of the vehicles gleam dully in the moonlight. Shadows could be seen dancing among the tree's along with the sound of cold water rushing by in the distance.

Special agent HUNK sighed in a bored manner. They had been travelling in complete silence for several hours apart from the sound of engine purring in the background and the wheels gliding through the snow. The "they" really only meant Commander Alfred, Top scientist Alexia Ashford and himself.

_"Why did it have to be me who has to infiltrate this particular base with only these two for company?"_ he thought bitterly while thinking back to the meeting with Lord Spencer. He thought it would have been a routine check-up or something, how wrong he had been...

* * *

_"Special agent hunk, also known as MR death since Racoon I presume?" Spencer asked him while hunk saluted while hiding his surprise to the 80 year old in a tweed red jacket. He thought he would have meet up with the base commander or something, not one of the very founders of umbrella itself!_

_"Yes sir." He replied in monotone as a metallic door slid open and three figures stepped in. two of them he recognised as lord Alfred Ashford and Richard the ICT expert, he had no clue nor really cared who the third was apart from the fact that she resembled Alfred a lot like a twin would. Spencer simply ignored the new arrivals though._

_"Ah, I've heard many great things about you." He said and to everyone's surprise he slowly stood up and shook his hand while in the other he held a walking stick for support. He was shocked he was still alive, being around toxic and dangerous chemicals for a huge portion of his life, let alone walk._

_"Er, not to mean any disrespect but why am I here? Only a week ago I was in the English factuality after narrowly escaping Rock ford." He pried curiously._

_"Ah, yes about that. As you know Rock ford was attacked by a rival company and a sample of our greatest virus to date was stolen from us in the body of a former prisoner. You where just able to escape before the attack right?" hunk briefly nodded. "Well we have finally managed to track where the attacker's came from. However, we can't attack then since Racoon attracted a lot of unneeded attention to us and we can't exactly retaliate."_

_Hunk was finally catching onto what he was saying: he has going to have to sneak into that particular base like Racoon. Basically another suicide mission. "Thankfully one of our spy's managed to stop the sample being carted off to their HQ by putting a very powerful computer virus in the main system."_

_"So who is my partner's this time? The other's bad four members died in Racoon by Brikin's hand." Hunk asked while contemplating Revenge. Rock ford had partially been like a home to him and now it was gone thanks to them._

_This time it was Richard who spoke instead of Spencer. "Since all of you escaped the Antarctic base undetected HCF has pronounced you all dead." A faint smile slowly spread across his face. "This is an opportunity we can't miss. Hunk, it is your mission to infiltrate the base and protect the two Ashford's while they exploit any possible weakness."_

_The female looked dismissively at him. "that's it? One bodyguard? Not that I would need one of course."_

_"Think what you will Alexia,"Ah so she's the Alexia..."But this is the only surviving UBCS solider from Racoon. Therefore making him the best or one of the best." Richard her very clearly while Alfred looked on him in interest. Since hunk had been trained in Rock fort along with Alfred they had sort of became war buddies._

_"Ah, so you're one of the four idiots who attacked Brikin. You do realise your partially responsible for Racoon destruction and the death of thousands of American's?" Alexia said casually while smirking at him._

_He choose to simply ignored her like Spencer did. "But sir what if one of our old collages is there and recognises us?" he asked Richard, pointing out a very serious flaw in his plan._

_"Do you really think we haven't thought of that yet? We've got all kinds of items specially designed to make you unrecognisable." Four armed guards walked in. "please take these three to the surgery for project "masked."_

* * *

And here he was, five days later heading to the HCF base responsible for the destruction of Rock fort. Hunk was looking out of the window while Alexia and Alfred looked like they had fallen asleep, can't say he blamed them as well. Hunk was the only one who had anything really changed by umbrella since Alexia just used her virus to alter her appearance. Alfred simply looked a lot younger and had dyed his hair temporally black with brown eye lens. From now on they would have to use different pitches of their voices so not to be detected by anyone who had seen them before. Wonder what Alfred voice would sound like if he tried to make it deeper? 

Both Ashford's eyes open partially as the vehicle began to slow down. They could just about see the masive grey structures of the HCF installation which stood out like an eye sore looming closer. You would not believe what umbrella had to cook up to get them here now…

time for project "counter-strike" to begin.

X

Albert Wesker was not in a very good mood would be the only way to put it very simple. And when he was unhappy no one else was, literally. And it was all Steve Burnside's fault. Thanks to him he now felt like he had spent all night up listening to the darkness with the stereo on full blast! This had all started a few weeks ago just after Antarctica when he had abruptly woke up without a warning, escaped or at least tried to and stole a harrier while his guard had been asleep. Actually at first he had found it quite amusing plucking a freezing and stuttering Steve out of the remains of a demolished jet. Where he had learned to fly a plane was beyond him or any of his collages. The second time had though had tried his patience and head to the limit. Now that's defiantly saying something since he had to deal with the stupidity of Chris Redfield and the ignorance of Barry Burton for a few years, not to mention joker Joseph and his partner in crime Kevin.

He had rendered his feeder unconscious when he was having his lunch delivered to him and had stolen his keys and uniform since the clothes he had been provided with really had no effect against the cold. Then from what the head of the lab he had stolen a tank of all things lying about, not that he already didn't know that. Now since he had been running about in the forest living up to his nickname, the black and yellow blur had no clue that the misfit had escaped. He was so used to the sounds of tanks running about in background he had not suspecting anything was really wrong at all. Well until one of them had rammed right through the Eastern wall, 90 feet ahead of him.

Now one of the major disadvantages of being able to run over 100 mph was that fact that it took so some distance to break. Even longer in 2 to 3 inches of pure white snow. Sonic the hedgehog, which he had seen many of his bored collages including Martin Crackhorn play on many times also suffered from this disability. Naturally he had tried to stop colliding with the tank but had only ended up literally flying head first into the side of the tank. The next thing he knew he was lying in the infirmary with a headache the size of Russia itself while his partner was preaching on about how lucky he was that he had T-2 in his system. You wouldn't believe how happy, yes happy he had felt when he heard that they had finally managed to extract some T-veronica out of his body. He could finally kill him and more! He didn't care about the effects it had on the amphibian lifeforms it had been injected into nor the different effects it had on the human samples as he rushed to the prison complex. Only then to find out the boy had escaped _again,_ this time he had managed to squeeze through a ventilation hole and into the airing system. Since this had only been ten minutes ago he was still running about on the after effects. What he would do for an aspirin that worked instantly instead of half an hour to take effect while he showed these new employees around the base… Blasted HQ. Why did he, the military commander have to show these three around anyway? Surely a minor could have done this just as well…

"Welcome to HCF." He said in irritated tone as the three new employees stepped in through a huge set of automatic doors and looked taken aback by either the interior of the buildings or himself for some strange reason. It wasn't a lavished designed or an overspent lobby like umbrella seemed to have in every one of their labs but had the bear essentials needed which wesker preferred. It was a long cold and metallic corridor leading in four different directions and had lots of doors along the each side of the wall. In the centre of the room was a stand with a map on it for newcomers.

"This is the main building connecting all the sections of the base. As you can see from the main map…" he indicated to a map on the centre of the hallway. "The East passage ways…" he indicated left. "Leads to the military compound and employee living area while the west…" he pointed right. "Leads to the main lab alongside with the prison. North…" he pointed towards an elevator upward with two cases by the side of it, one black and one white along side a set of stairs with another door. "Leads to the upper floors and to the lake along with the excavation area and Chemical plant. Any questions?"

It was the female with brown hair who spoke. "Yes, what is the purpose of the excavation area? I heard this was only meant to be a military compound and a lab with a chemical plant." Her voice was soft but for some strange reason it reminded him of Alexia icy one right before she savagely thrashed him in Antarctica. Also he was getting a weird vibe from her and something didn't smell right…

"That's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know. It's a standard issue, all rookies working in one area aren't allowed to know what happens in the other areas. Hell, even I had a hard time finding out what they where digging up other there…" he mumbled bitterly then added. "Any more questions?"

"Why?" the male with black hair asked in a strangely almost forced deep voice… nah, it had to be the headache making him delirious. Why would someone pretend there voice was deeper? To make a good first impression?

"It's one of HCF most kept secrets and there not prepared to let just anybody find out about it… yet." He mumbled then turned towards left. "We will now start off with a tour of the labs then the military complex, follow me." he stated in a bored manner as he turned left then stopped in his tracks as he spotted Mr Black, the would-be commander of base rushing past him. "Something happened?"

"They have finally found something of importance I'm told." He briefly said as he passed the military commander and went up the lift, the master key glinting from the left side of his belt.

"_One of these days he's really going to get it…"_ Wesker shook that thought off then indicated to the rookie's to follow after him. He could see them peering at the metal and sparse gold plates on some of the doors as they approached a huge automatic grey door leading to the lab. In the centre of the room were multiple capsules containing various mutinous creatures. Computer monitors and lab equipment littered the sides of the lab along with various chemical storage units and a lift to carry all bio-organic material to the storage area and chemical plant. Out of all the numerous staff members one was the only one to really greet Wesker. "I see you've got to show the new employee's around eh Albert?"

"Uh-huh William, so how's the projects going?" Wesker asked his old lab partner casually as he noticed the stunned looks coming from the new employee's.

William like Wesker also noticed the stunned looks coming his new peers and shook the slightly pale female's hand while half smiling, half grimacing. "I take it you've heard of me right? I'm William Brikin, head scientist of this HCF instillation."

X

"Wha?… what?" Alexia stuttered as she removed her hand from a slightly confused Brikin. No way could he be alive, hell even she couldn't have survived that blast! "Eh… sorry about that it's just that I heard you were blown up in a train in Racoon." She quickly covered herself through partially gritted teeth.

His suspicious look changed into a sad scowl. "Oh… _that_. As you guessed I did die in the explosion or at least my old body did. You see this is where G-virus proves it's superiority over T-veronica." Alexia had to suppress the urge to kill him as he let out a smirk. "Through a quick study of an old collages research of mine I managed produce a virus which could not only produce the ultimate bio-organic weapons of mass destruction and that also possessed the ability to make dead cells reproduce."

"But in order for that to happen you need a plentiful supply of proteins and minerals while needing a basic blue print for the body otherwise it will all come out in a complete mess." She said while finally catching onto what he was saying. He gazed at her in suspicion while looking slightly impressed.

"Your smarter than I first gave you credit for. Since not all of my body was destroyed by the blast it allowed Wesker to salvage enough bodily parts along with some basic DNA and RNA for reconstruction. (Read wesker's report.) And if you had been there you would have seen how thick my skull was then so my brain was protected from the blast, the blue print you where talking about. All Wesker needed to do was to salvage my remains and my brains and simple put them in a capsule of bio-organic materials, leave for two weeks and viola! I escaped death!" he explained with a weak smile. "When Albert returned me from the dead I somehow managed to recover all my "imprioer memories" as my deceased wife would have called them. If only I hadn't lost control then maybe Annette might still be here…"

"How could you recover lost memories?" Alexia asked him in real confusion this time. "And why haven't you mutated into a monster like last time?"

"That's the thing, I never really lost them. The last thing I remember was killing those two UBS imbeciles…" from the looks of it, Hunk managed to turn an angry snarl into a series of coughing sounds. "The next thing I knew I was floating in a stasis pod while Wesker was strangling an minor outside."

"The idiot left his post when he was surposed to be watching over the T-veronica sample and let him escape." He explained before any of them could ask. "Anyway let's continue shall we? Goodnight Willi..." he couldn't finish his sentence as that exact moment the doors hastily swung open and one of the people commander Black ran in, the flushed look on his face suggested that he had run from the other side of the base without stopping for a breather.

"Wesker! Black wants you to come the security offices immediately." He managed to say between heavy breaths of air.

"Why? Wasn't it him who made me the one who had to show these three…" he gestured wildly to the three umbrella spies, or should I say HCF employees. "Around the base? I can't be into places at once surprisingly." Wesker told him in an irritated tone.

"We've managed to locate Burnside in the caves and he wants you to get him."

Alexia could have sworn that Wesker eyes lit up when he heard this. "You mean I can actually kill him?" Wesker asked almost like a child in a candy store. What did that Burnside do to make Wesker want to kill him so much?

"No, HQ just sent orders for him to be sent to them, _Alive_." The hopeful look on Wesker went faster than when he fled and left Chris to fight her. "But Black said you can break his legs to stop him escaping so often."

"… He may live a little while longer yet." He said before striding quickly out of the room with an exhausted messenger in tow leaving all four of them in a confused silence.

"Well I guess I've got the show you around the base now eh?" Brikin said, finally breaking the silence while Alexia merely nodded, this was going to be a very long stay. "Come, I'll show you the rest of the lab and the chemical plant upstairs first.

"er… you still haven't answered my question?" Alexia asked him while h stopped and looked at her in surprise.

"What? Oh yes. Must have slipped my mind. Anyway since my body had to be restored back to it's original state my mind was as well so now I can control the mutation rate in my body and revert it back, unlike before." He explained then turned around to the door. "Now let's continue shall we?"

X

"Ah-ha! Now I've got you!" Wesker screamed as he leapt out of the shadows and grabbed a startled Steve by the scruff of his neck in the darken light of the caves. As soon as he had heard Steve was in the caves he had rushed here and using his military training had snuck up on the unsuspecting teenager who was now struggling like mad to get out of his vice like grip as they crossed a catwalk suspended over the lake leading from the cliff entrance to the caves to the second floor of the base..

"Let me go!" he said while trying to loosen Wesker grip on his throat as the lift went up from the caves, it was going to work anytime soon. Wesker eyes just glinted at all the things he could do to this pain in the butt. A nice quick trip to the torture room would suit the bill very much.

"How about no. Do you realise what you've done to me? Thanks to you I'm now the laughing stock of the base and my new sunglasses are ruined!" He said dangerously as his grip around the infernal boy's neck increased ever so slightly. He just spluttered a laugh though.

"Hey It's not my fault you decided to run head first into a tank! Man, if only you could have seen yourself though!" that's it. He didn't care what HQ thought, he was going to kill him now and make sure it was slow and painful. He was on purpose goading him since he must have heard the orders for him to be shipped alive. "Ack! Wha… what are you doing!" he spluttered as Wesker stopped in the middle of the cat walk and increased the pressure greatly on his neck. Wesker simply ignored him. He wasn't going to get away this time, or so he thought.

Several things happened at once then, a loud explosion rang out from the military structure along with many screams, the catwalk to above the lake that they where standing on shook violently and in an amazing feet of strength Wesker didn't think the boy would have, Steve threw a surprised Wesker hands off around his neck and threw him over the railing of the catwalk and into the lake below with a loud splash and then dashed off down the catwalk before it collapsed into the HCF complex. It must be that damn virus Alexia injected him with.

As Wesker head broke the surface of the icy water as gunfire and screaming began to ring out through his ears, however that wasn't his main concern at the moment. What was his main concern was the catwalk that was shaking violently above him as the automatic door slammed behind Steve.

_"Is this bad Karma?"_ he thought as he began to madly swim away from the catwalk as it collapsed behind him._ "As soon as i get rid of S.T.A.R.S i get Burnside! i am cursed or something?"_

"**Warning! Multiple intruders detected in sector C! Prepare all defences immediately!" **

X

Next chapter: Who knew a hole in the wall could be so useful?


	5. Enter the STARS

Enter the S.T.A.R.S

now i know i said last chapter that it would be called "who knew a hole in the wall could be so useful?" however it has been changed due to a change from my original design for the first part of this chapter. also i would like to apolize to anyone who got confused with what i thought HCF stood for, my sources where er... not 100 accurate so from now on i will just be calling the comany by the logo on Weskers ID in code veronica.

Disclaimer: The Resident evil seriesis a product of capcom and so is all it's characters apart from the ones i make up.

X

The crunching of snow groaned under the feet of one of the area patrol officers as he trudged silently through the snow of the deep dark of the forest. _"This has got to be one of the creepiest forests I've ever been to."_ He silently mused while listening to the wind and all the other sounds of the forests, he basically swore that he could hear voices among the trees and the fact that there had been a lot of reports lately of vaguely human shadows dashing from one tree to the other. Considering all the staff that had been disappearing recently and the failure of the transport HQ had doubled the amount of guards recently for the forest area around the base due to security reasons, especially since there was a gaping hole in the concrete wall on the Eastern side.

Sighing, he stopped briefly to look among the trees. He vaguely could still see them dancing among the trees harmlessly, well that was until one them passed under a patch where the moon was streaming through and revealed someone who was as pale as snow with long brown hair and made him stop in alarm. Okay, either he was hallucinating and seriously needed a vacation or there where intruders around here. A lot of intruders. Nah, he chuckled while lowering his gun, first thing how come they had got past bases security system and how come so got past if all the shadows where people? Not unless what he saw was a… _vampire_. Now that reduced him into hysterics.

He looked up and almost leapt back in alarm when he saw the same girl peering at him through the trees, obviously oblivious that she was standing under another patch of moonlight. Quickly he cocked his gun in her direction and yelled a stunning "freeze!" at the startled girl who immediately looked up.

"aw crud…" he barely managed to catch her say as she realised she was standing in one of the very rare spots of light in the forest then smirked at something, by the looks of it behind. "to bad, so close yet so far." Eh?

The last thing he remembered was the butt of a gun and a sudden pain in his head before everything went black.

X

"… And here is the chemical plant along with the incubation lab." Brikin announced as he stepped through another set of double doors and into the underground storage lab that could have rivalled with the Arklayan underground storage facilitates. The centre of the room was completely filled with countless storage capsules just like the Arklayan lab, except this time all of them didn't contain useless bubbles of flesh of flesh which used to be organisms. (No, this time only half of them did.) The other half were either empty chambers where they stored all their battle hunters had been produced, sickly green lickers and the newest of the additions to the tyrant series.

Like all of there predecessors they where humanoid in size and bulk but looked slightly more human in appearance. They all either a bluish colour or a grey one and had the standard huge claw and one normal hand, also the tattered remains of work clothes hung loosely to there gigantic frames and had the HCF logo on the left breast pocket, or what was left of them. Two of them had there heart exposed for all to see so they had decided to take a leaf out of Greg's book and put a cast iron case around them, a fatal flaw in the design which the S.T.A.R.S hadn't taken advantage of. All four of them where floating peacefully in the light green ooze that while all of them where baring an expression of pain while they continued their peaceful slumber.

"Amazing…" Flora,aka Alexiamumbled while gazing at the three slumbering beasts. "This isn't the work of the T-virus isn't it?"

"No, we used T-veronica on them." He stated while half gazing, half-glaring at the T-veronica tyrants. These where a last testament to Alexia virus and he hated them for that. He didn't hate the virus he just hated what it stood for and who created it.

"I see…" she mumbled while casting an odd look at them, at least it was odd to Brikin. He would have continued the tour to the chemical lab if the floor hadn't began if a very massive explosion hadn't sounded off from the eastern side of the base and the ground had begun to shake violently, making everybody begin to wobble about or grab something to prevent falling. "Wha?… Get off me you imbecile!" she exclaimed as one of her collages, the blonde fell on her, making them both fall to the floor.

The shaking only lasted a few seconds and as soon as it was Brikin was back on his feet. "What happened?" he asked no-one in particular as the room began to fill with the sounds of painful moans of scientists came into the air and a grunt as the rookie threw the blonde off her and stood up then froze as a new sound hollowed throughout the base.

Gunfire. Screaming soon followed.

"Umbrella…" Brikin mumbled bitterly while the alarms started to sound off. It all made sense now, the computer virus which had grounded all the transport of materials, the many disappearances of employee's… they must be here for what happened in Rock fort.

"**Security level 1 breach! All employee's prepare battle stations!"** oh so now they go off…

"We're being attacked!" the female yelped in the surprise which every else felt, must be pretty bad to have arrived in what was supposed to be an impenetrable base and right on the first day it gets attacked!

"Where's the monitoring room Brikin?" Matt aka hunk, demanded to brikin as the door slid open and in stepped or squelched a thoroughly soaked wesker.

"Don't ask." He said before anyone else could say anything. "And it's through their if you must know." He indicated to the metal door behind him that had looked like it had been opened by someone in a hurry. Through the door they could see dozen's of monitors of various sizes letting out a blue glow and all displaying the same image from different angles as they all hurriedly stepped into the room.

It was a sea of black and blue with a storm of bullet's shooting off all around the place running around just inside the base perimeter. On their shoulder's was a symbol, but not the umbrella symbol which Brikin (and Alexia, if he had noticed.) frowned deeply at. At the front though they could see two lone figures running ahead of the crowd which was dispersing slightly to enter the different facilitates. He could roughly guess there was about a thousands troops, great just great. Not only had they attacked them by surprise but also had come well prepared, looks like someone has been planning this for a while…

"**Level 2 security breach!"** the cold female voice of the alarm system went as the intruder tore down the military compound doors while shooting any resistance inside, which was a lot considering all the staff armed their and a few tanks.

"Were not in any immediate danger are we?" the black haired one asked while eyeing the advancing trooper's nervously through the monitor.

"Oh don't worry about it. Even if they somehow get through the military compound they have to deal with the hunter patrols which guard the corridors of the base and to even get there they'll need to break down the titanium door leading to the centre of the base." Brikin and wesker explained while trying to get a good view of the two people leading the attack. so far the camera positions had given them no clue to who they where and they simply couldn't make out a face. All they could see really was there uniforms which were a white assnow, perfect comflorage material out hereand the unknown symbol on their shoulders.

"They tore down that door pretty quickly though and that looked pretty tough." jack, aka Alfred pointed out to the silent heads of the base. However they where spared the time to answer when a flaming tank suddenly appeared out of nowhere and forcedthe two in frontto separate from the group partly and into the viewing space of a camera which viewing position was perfect, the result was that brikin eyes widened and mouth fell open and formed a small round o while Wesker brow creased. Dear god, it was another Marcus all over again…

The female they both had no clue who it was however she looked very vaguely familiar while the male, well now it explained how they had managed to get penetrate the base so far and pass through the areas surronding the base. He had trained up with Wesker and Brikin while he had been under Marcus's guidance and possessed and knew basically everything he knew. However his path had been down the road similar to Brikins in more than one way…

"… How did they get in?" the black haired rookie asked in puzzlement as 'Flora' pointed to a gaping hole in the eastern side of the wall that still had a trickle of men rushing through it.

"I think they came through that hole… wait a minute, why is there a hole wall in the first place?" she asked in confusion while Wesker broke out of his train of thought and let out a huge groan.

"I hate that Burnside…" Wesker mumbled quietly which only he and Alexia… now why did he just call her **that**? Anyway was only heard by him and made her shoot a bewildered look at him in response.

Meanwhile the intruders where spreading through the inside the compound like blood from a wound. However now they where meeting a hail of bullets coming from the turrets and HCF staff and where wavering partly. To bad they couldn't see the end result as another series of explosion sounded off from somewhere and the light's blacked out with the monitors, leaving them in darkness.

"What now?" one of the new employees groaned while everyone was trying to feel there way out of the room.

"They must have shut off the main power grid to this area! thankfully the back-up should start working soon!" Wesker exclaimed while and though the darkness he could see brikin frown slightly, thanks to the T-2 virus and it's ability to heighten human senses. He could now see in the darkness so well his sight could be compared to that of a cat.

"Erm wesker won't we have to reset the storage power route since the capsules are running on a different grid now?" he addressed worriedly Wesker while standing in a thinking position.

"Yes, otherwise the specimens will escap…" Wesker was interrupted by a loud cracking sound coming from storage room while wesker tensed up. Not a very good sign at all.

Even though he couldn't see as good as wesker Brikin could vaguely make out the blurry images of the three awake and very angry tyrants beating on the glass of the storage capsules. Both of them shot each other worried glances since they both had watched the original T-veronica tyrant almost kill Claire, a feet which nothing else seemed to have worked apart from a direct confrontation and that had worked against them or the whole invasion force.

Finally the capsules around them shattered and out stepped the three enchanced tyrants while all the sleeping lickers began to awake in there capsules. Now both of them were no mere cowards like Brad Vickers however they where not fools by no means and judging by the looks of it they had really put there feet into the lion's mouth this time. By the time they eliminated the tyrants the lickers would be awake and out, not that they were much of a threat mind you it's just that lickers like to make a lot of noise when hurt and that might just attract the invading forces to them. Something they did not want yet. They planned on taking them on in smaller and easier to handle groups. So they carefully weighed the disadvantages and advantages of fighting off these hulks and decided the best option was…

To run. So they fled.

All three of the tyrants ran after them, either because there virus attracted them or they remembered Wesker knocking them unconscious while he had injected them with the T-veronica virus. Brikin took the latter. While they ran up towards the first floor the rookies by the sounds of it fled somewhere towards the technology block while the sound of glass shattering again pierced the silence along with the angry bellows of the tyrants and the hungry hisses of the now free Lickers. Just before they were out of hearing range however both of them could have sworn they heard a voice similar to that of Alexia say "excellent…" along with "Ew! One of them just licked me!"

X

Sometime later,a couple of miles away from the base a black jeep was driving it's way through the snowy forest and blended in nicely. It's atmosphere was quite quiet apart from the two people in the drivers seat discussing god knows what.

Chris merely ignored the word exchanged coming from Leon and Ark in the front while gazing out the window and into the frozen tundra of the forest. It reminded him so much of the Arklayan forest at night it almost made him half expect another progenitor carrier to bash him on the head. God that had hurt. Anyway, Claire was sitting next to him while Kevin and Rebecca had to share the rest of the back with all the weapons and documents that they found important from all the outbreaks.

"So what's the weirdest thing you've encountered so far Ark?" He managed to catch Leon say to Ark while gazing out the window.

"The sheena island tyrant. Not only did that thing swell up like a balloon but it was created out of a certain element from young boys brains." He told him then added with a shudder. "Without Anaesthetic."

"Brikin takes my number one ugly dude prize." Leon told him and turned Claire who was also starring out the window like Chris had, intent on strike up some kind of conversation. "Hey Claire?"

"Huh?" she mumbled slightly startled at being woken out of her daydreaming.

"What's the weirdest thing you've encountered so far in both the outbreaks you've been in?" he asked her while everyone else turned in her direction.

"… Alexander Ashford." She simply said then turned away. Confused, Leon turned in Kevin direction.

"What about your Kevie?"

"Hmm… I can't decide between the G specimen, the infected elephant or the Licker in the vent of the apple hotel. And don't call me that." He told a seriously dumbfounded Ark and Leon who decided to round on Rebecca instead of asking him.

"You becca?" she only looked at him to shown that she had heard him.

"The leech que… er I mean the Tyrant." She mumbled quickly in response while Chris looked at her suspiciously. She's hiding something…

"What about you Chris oh great leader?" Leon asked Chris, a smile evident on his face.

"Well I've been thinking a lot lately and before I would have said that _thing_ Alexia mutated into but now I would have to say Lisa Trevor or Forest." He stated firmly while Claire looked startled by his new decision.

"What? why?" she demanded from her older brother as he let out a sigh.

"Do I have to?" Claire nodded her head in a stern way. "…When I first encountered Lisa she had knocked me out in her old house and went around wearing her mothers face. She was either obsessed with candles or couldn't find anything else to help see in the dark. Plus I get the feeling she was a lot smarter than anything else in the mansion since I found two barrels which looked suspiciously like the ones from the guard house kitchen. And I get the strangest feeling that she studied some of the black arts from the circle of candles in the basement with the doll in the middle while Forest was one of the only zombies which could run and his strengh was almost unbelievable for a zombie! he had all the abilities a crizmon head would have but looked like even more human than all the zombies i saw, minus the all the wounds he had. I still can't figure out what attacked him out on the balcony since the only things i could think of which could give him that kind of wound wouldn't sit him down on that porch seat like that. now if i had enough on a plate already without him following me everywhere in the mansion like a deranged maniac which i couldn't shoot without being blown up to kingdom come."

"A monster whichbelieves in the blacks artsand a zombie which could run and you couldn't shoot at?" Kevin mumbled while looking at him in a perplexed way while Chris nodded in response. "Man, you must have had your work put out for you to survive that giant madhouse."

"You better believe it. And I get the feeling that it wasn'tLisa original intention to kill me." okay now everyone was looking at him oddly.

"… What's making you think _that_?" Rebecca asked after a few seconds.

"Well the first thing she did to me was knock me out and give me this whopper of a bruise..." He rubbed the now nearly diminished bruise on the left side of his head to show where she had hit him. "Next thing I knew I was lying in front of a fire and she came stumbling in. Now after having trudged that mad house with Forest nearly always on my back I had enough monsters to last a lifetime and blasted her with the magnum. You know I really regret not letting her kill Wesker down in the path to the underground labs…" he mumbled in response as silence resumed again for a few seconds.

"… Hey what's that?" Claire frowned while indicating towards a number of huge grey buildings shadows among the trees from her side as everyone looked towards it. They could only see it n this darkened forest due to the fact that there where multiple fires illuminating the buildings coming from around them. "Werelate for the party againaren't we?"

"By the looks of it." Chris nodded in agreement while Leon new jeep turned towards the towering buildings. "This is probably the place responsible for the strange monsters appearances and strange disappearances from this region and by the looks of it's been attacked by someone or something serious has gone wrong. Ever way keep your guns up and guns ready." He instructed as Rebecca and Kevin began to look through their massive inventory for weaponry.

Ark noticed his partner in the front squinting at something in the distance as they reached the edge of the clearing surrounding the base. "What the matter Leon?"

"There's something big in the air …" his eyes widened in shock. "And it's aimed directly at us!"

"What!" Everyone else shouted in surprise while looking in the sky above the base.The long slender flaming mass of a missile could been seen rapidly approaching the jeep What happened next Chris or anyone else barely had time to realise what had completely happened. Ark had followed Leon's gaze and had tried an evasive manoeuvre and had made a sudden movement left. The end result was that the missile hit the ground _right next_ to them and instead of blowing them up made the jeep fly in the air for 30 feet them land upside down in the deep snow. Ruining it completely.

The condition of the passenger was still up for debate. Since all of them, save Kevin had been wearing their seat belts they were all now hanging by the ceiling and groaning while Kevin had landed on a pile on the floor or ceiling of the jeep.

"_boy am I glad I listened to Claire and put this thing on._" Chris mentally said as he undid his buckle with one hand and used the other to land on the floor without getting seriously scratched up while the other's copied this motion.

"Aw man, this is my second jeep this year!" he heard Leon moan from the front as he forced the door on his right open. "My insurance is going to be sky high…"

"er I hate to interrupt you buddy but this is not the time nor the place for that!" Ark exclaimed while trying to drag the unwilling Leon from the jeep as Chris several more Rockets take to the air. in response he grabbed the closest miniature boxes they had put all the items they collected and took of in a dead sprint.

"Grab what you can and run!" he shouted back to the others as they began to rush out with some items of there own and rush after him as the missiles began to close in on the jeep with Leon and Ark close by. He couldn't watch…

BOOM!

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" all four of them turned to watch Ark and Leon fly gracefully like a bird and come crashing to the ground like a the zombie Claire had pushed off a cliff along with a dozen of the items from the jeep. At the same moment as well Chris felt something collide with his head and make him stumble backwards. Not wanting to waste time, Chris only took a small glance at the object which had struck him, a medium sized black book and hightailed it towards the front doors of the base. A serious gamble he knew but it was the only way to avoid being blown up out here...

"Leave those two and run!" he shouted to the others as he fled towards the base, momentarily wondering what Claire had picked up from the ground as he saw a large sliding door approaching fast. He didn't like the idea of leaving his comrades for dead however he didn't have the time for it and they where either dead from blast or just knocked out. Knowing those two it was probably the second option…

X

okay first a serious note to anyone out reading this, the next chapter will probaly take longer than this one since i'm going on vacation for a about a week soon. just warning you! then again a review or two might get me to get my butt in gear...


	6. a whole new horrifing experience

**a whole new horrifing experience...**

er...sorry about the delay, the computer hardrive went halfway through so i had to rewrite the first half again... seriously though, seven bloody weeks...

Disclaimer: the resident evil series belongs to capcom, not me and i am doing this all out of my personal intrest, not to gain money… how many times am i going to have to say this?

X

A deathly silence spread throughout the air of the entrance hall of the base, to put it plainly it was a disaster area. Bullets holes riddled the walls. The floor was bathed in blood and debris from the walls while the main atrium was in ruins and the map stand was standing no longer. Nothing was moving and no there was no sign of human life anywhere, save the single greying hand poking out from the corridor leading the military fraction of the base, which could just been seen in the red light which bathed the place.

Suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of the double doors that lead to the outside swishing open and the heavy panting of several people, followed by several gasps at the destruction that surrounded them.

"geez, looks like we missed one hell of a party!" the one named Kevin exclaimed loudly while bending over to catch his remainingbreath.

"Yeah and by the looks of it was a good thing to." Chris mumbled in response while sniffing the air and gagged. it wasn't as bad as the smell in the Spencer mansion that had hit him like a wall, no, it only vaguely resembled that horrible smell. It was thankful only half as bad and it smelled like a combination between the dreaded T-virus and something else had hadn't smelled before and he couldn't possibly describe... "Okay I'm looking for suggestion on where to go, anyone up?"

Claire got into what Chris knew was her thinking pose. "Well I surpose we could always try the outside again and risked being shot at like before." She got a response almost immediately, not from anyone from the group but from the forest itself. A weird kind of moan followed by a loud clear howl rang out from somewhere deep in the forest, making everyone apart from Chris jump while he paled slightly. It was so similar to the one he had heard when he had been messing about with the wind chimes in the Spencer mansion that he could tell what it was: the forest warning, keep out. This time however he wasn't going to foolishly press on to just avoid getting soaked and possibly eaten by an imaginary creature in the damned section leading to the waterfall. "What was _that?_"

"No, defiantly not." Chris said quickly to Claire suggestion while shaking his head. Poor Leon and Ark… "I guess where stuck here until we find some kind of transport or something…"

"Don't you think we should check what weaponry we got first Chris?" Rebecca asked him while raising her eyebrow. "If this is anything like the other umbrella installations then where defiantly going to need some kind of weaponry."

"Yeah I guess your right." Kevin mumbled in response as he tore the lid of the container he had managed to grab before the jeep was destroyed and began to rifle through it. "… let's see what we got here… Only one lousy first aid spray?" he pulled out a white and green bottle while dropping the box and spilling it contents all over the floor, which was completely paper apart from the bottle which Kevin was now staring at intensely. "… Oh well, I guess It's better than nothing and I do have my favourite handgun along with some ammunition for it along with that knife I got from Barry…"

Another lid hit the floor as Rebecca opened up her cardboard box. "… A grenade launcher…" her face remained neutral even though her eyes told a different story at the darkened look which had flashed across Kevin face momentarily. "That will go nicely with my handgun and survival knife."

Claire, feeling left out partially decided to join in stating there weapons names. "Machine-guns and a knife." At the surprised looks on everyone face she pulled out two identical semi-automatic machine guns, which had been dangling by her sides, unnoticed until now. "I found them lying on the ground just after Leon and Ark was sent flying from the jeep."

Chris quickly tore the lid of his shoe box… (What? he was low on money at the time and he needed new foot wear after all that running about in code veronica.) _"Let's see… Observation notes… Crimson head report… something about T-veronica… bingo!"_ he lifted out the magnum he had used against Alexia herself carefully out the box along with some ammunition for it and put them both into his side pack, while pulling out his glock.

"Is that everyone?" all he got was a few nods in response. "well then…" he walked into the centre of the hall. "… Let's go, gah!" was all he managed to shout out as his eyes widened and something leapt around from the corridor and onto him.

Milky white eyes stared at him with a uncontrollable hunger just lurking below the surface. It's skin was a rotting grey and was already beginning to peel off with a large amount of black hair which the virus hadn't effected, which was strange considering what it did to the rest of the hosts body. The odour coming from behind it's yellowing teeth alone was so overpower that Chris felt physically sick and was going to puke if any second if he didn't get away from it since it was so close that they where almost kissing, definitely something that wasn't on Chris 'to do' list.

Fortunately the struggle was only brief and the, thankful female zombie didn't have any time to infect him since a huge chunk of it's head was almost blown off when Kevin shot it with his deadly aim, making it fall limp in his hands and Chris threw it to the ground while clutching his stomach.

"Oh my god…" he mumbled quietly while starring down the corridor which the zombie had jumped out from. It was littered with dead bodies which where now starting to get up with the sudden amount of noise that they had been making and where all wearing even dark black combat uniforms or snow white uniforms, the one which had tackled him had been wearing white. Several groans from behind him made Chris twirl around spot even more zombies _behind _him in the other corridor, he did a quick head count. _"5… 10… 15… 20! What happened here?"_ and that was only the zombies from behind him.

There was no other choice, they had to get out of there and quick. Quickly, and without time to consider anything else, he dashed upwards towards a pair of stairs leading up while taking a few shots at the zombies closest to him as he began to climb the stairs. He could hear someone else following him as they began to climb the stairs, let's just say that it was a long ascent upwards. Gasping for air, he bent over as he looked over to see that his companion was Claire while gunshots could be heard from downstairs, closely followed by the sound of a door slamming shut.

"Chris! We left Rebecca and Kevin behind!" Claire exclaimed frantically as Chris closed his eyes momentarily while listening carefully to the zombie moans, that seemed to be coming closer, must be following them up the stairs...

"We can't go back for them now Claire, besides they can handle themselves perfectly fine Claire but right now we've got to move." He told her while gesturing down the staircase as she hurriedly agreed with Chris logic, while he took in the details of the second floor.

The second floor landing was not as bad as the one they just came from but it was still a mess. It was a long corridor leading to anouther set of sliding doors at the end and 3 other doors where placed in the centre: the first was a two huge steel doors which the small round windows that had been steamed up and covered in ice, a wooden door that had been flung nearly of it's hinges and anouther staircase leading upwards. More bodies littered the floor in odd places of the long corridor and this time all of them weren't even human.

Carefully stepping over the bodies on the floor he approached the set of double doors that was covered with ice, grabbed hold of the handle on the left door and broke it off with one pull. He just shook his head while starring at the broken handle in his hands as he tried the door on the over side, it would take something with a lot of strength to open this door…

Monitors lined this room in mass, most of them where a mass of flickering gray and black lines apart from a few and the top one which read **"level 5 security breach, all employee's evacuate." **Their where only a few camera which hadn't been destroyed around the base and all of them showed no signs of life in them, well human anyway… one showed a hanger completely destroyed and on fire, the corridor of the first floor, a massive greenhouse somewhere, a lakeside, an underground cavern and… hey, there where people in this one, a_ lot_ of people.

In it was a clearing in the woods with a massive dark blue chorno helicopter surrounded by people all wearing snow-white uniforms. On the side of the helicopter was the symbol of an eagle and a dragon entwined around a halberd and rearing back to attack each over with illegible writing below it. The cargo door was open and standing on it was three individuals, two of them where arguing with each over while the other was standing next to them just listening in. The first was wearing one of the white uniforms and his face greatly resembled that of a cats. He had a lot of greasy brown hair and was listening patiently to his to companions.

The second was of an old man wearing completely green arguing furiously with his companion, obviously an old general. The third was wearing the same white uniform, silvery blond hair, icy blue eyes with a pale face, yet that didn't suggest that he needed to go out in the sun more. Seconds later he promptly stormed off while muttering while the one with brown hair following close behind, leaving the general frowning slightly.

"Chris…" Claire tapped him on the shoulder making him look back to the staircase where the zombies had now reached the top. Seeing him, the one in the lead raised it's arms hungrily at the sight of him but was shot in the head by his glock. However, instead of just falling forwards or just collapsing backwards a strange effect happened, it was sent sailing backwards down the stairs onto the other zombies, creating a sort of domino effect with them leaving Chris and Claire in a stunned silence.

"I didn't know it possessed that kind of power…" Chris mumbled in awe after a few seconds while starring at his glock in surprise while ignoring the sounds of the zombies groaning in surprise as they crashed down the stairs. "We'd better go before they get back up here, Claire." She nodded as they began to head down the corridor while carefully stepping over the dead bodies on the floor and froze when something staggered up slowly from the floor. 

Whatever it was it certainly wasn't human that was for sure. It was drenched in a dark blood, bullet holes rittled it's body and bones where sticking out of it's chest cavity. What parts that weren't covered in blood was adark greencolour and scaly like a reptilian while two massive claws now hung limply by it's side. It's back hunched as it let out a loud and shrill shriek as Claire opened fire on it, kneeled over and collapsed to the floor again, never to rise again. The remains of a hunter...

Several groans from behind them made them turn around to see while this had happened the zombies had gotten up the stairs again and where looking at them with hungry and what looked like slightly narrowed eyes. Then they did something that Chris probably would havethought only acrimson head could do: the first one knelt down and charged at them like a wild boor. Chris and Claire took one look at each over and ran the other way.

Out of the corner of his eye Chris looked back at the mob of zombies charging after them as he leapt over a rising body and passed a rising staircase towards a large pair of sliding doors. _"geez, an angry zombie mob, that's original. And since when have zombies been able to run? This can't possibly be a normal T-virus infe… ah damn."_ Both of them stopped dead in their tracks as the door swung open to reveal a broken catwalk leading to a cave in a large face of rock surrounded by trees and water.

Okay by the looks of it they had two options, either try to blast the zombies with there limited amount of ammo which was definitely suicide or jump into the lake, another very bad move on their part. They probably would be able to survive the fall, it was that he had noticed several dorsal fins sticking out of the water and judging by how this factuality looked a lot like an umbrella installation they probably weren't dolphins down there. He really couldn't see any way out of this…

"Chris, look!" Claire pointed to a crumbling ledge by the edge of the destroyed catwalk, leading of to god only knows where. It didn't look the most stable thing he had ever seen, however it didn't look like it was going to collapse any time soon. So, taking there chances, Chris grabbed Claire hand, rushed over to a gapping hole in the side of the catwalk wall and placed a firm hand of the wall as the zombies passed the last door. The first thing he noticed that it was freezing, as he pressed his body against the wall and began to edge away from the catwalk, which the zombies had now reached and where looking down almost nervously at the drop below.

As they edged around a corner of the building and out of sight of the zombies, a building zoomed in and Chris could hear a weird nearly inaudible sound coming from somewhere. The building was rather tall and was made out of a greying white stone work and a long foot bridge led to the upper level. He had no clue where the sounds where coming from until a slightly pale faced Claire pointed upwards towards some of the most disgusting things he had ever seen and there where five of them.

It was partly covered in a weird armour and the parts that weren't looked like it's first layer of out skin had been ripped off, along with claws which where digging into the side of the wall. It brain was fully exposed for everyone to see, it had no eye holes as far as Chris could see and it had a long tongue sticking out as if it was tasting the air for something. So these where the infamous Lickers Leon had told him about how one had broken through a sky light and scared him half to death… somehow he thought it would have been even uglier from how Leon had ranted on about it.

From the little useful pieces Chris had managed to pick up from Claire and Leon lickers had a very good sense of smell, thank god they were upwind to the damn things so they couldn't smell them. Without thinking this over, he shuffled forward and saw the Lickers tongue point into there direction while drooling unnatural amounts of silver as Claire put her mouth to his ear and whispered very quietly, while glaring at him a little.

"Chris, Lickers have a very good sense of smell and hearing." Oops. Despite her best efforts to not get noticed the lickers heard this as well and reared back into an attack position and was about to leap when all of stopped dead while tilting their heads in the direction of the footbridge. Both of them pressed ahead while they where distracted and heard a door sliding open along with the sound of someone… singing? No, it sounded was someone humming something very loudly.

While they where quickly approaching the catwalk they managed to catch a glimpse at what was making the sound. A figure of a women was crossing it absent mindley while humming something he couldn't make out quite right even though it sound eerily familiar. She had sleek long brown hair with misty blue eyes and a pale face. She wore one of the white uniforms he had seen some of the zombies wearing which was based on a white overcoat and plain white trousers with black combat shoes. As they edged closer to a it they managed to catch what she was humming. It was soft sad melody they had only heard once before and froze their blood instantly.

"… _Their once was a friendly but naïve king who met a very nasty queen. The king was loved, but the queen was feared. Til one day, strolling in his court, a…"_ she stopped in her tracks while frowning as both Redfeilds ducked into a crack into wall while sweating coldly. "How did the rest of it go?… I need to ask him how it goes again… hum?." A beeping sound was being emitted from an earpiece. "What is it?… come back? But I was going to check out the resting tower like the commander ordered… ugh, fine!" with that she stormed back where she came from while muttering something about idiotic generals as Chris leapt out of the crack and through a window, with Claire close behind while the Lickers screeched in alarm at the sudden amount of noise. Good thing to as well overwise she might have come back to investigate the noise, whoever she was.

"Who was that?" Claire asked him as he helped through the broken window and just in time to as one of the licker's went sailing though the window after her.

"I honestly have no clue but I get the feeling it's got something to do with this whole mess." He managed to gasp out, just before he dashed through the door that the girl had been wanted to go though by pressing a red button by the side of it. But not before he caught sight of some of the zombie now edging along the ledge after them and added just before the door slid shut after them: "Boy, those guys really don't know when to give up, do they?"

They had run into another corridor however, this one was a lot different from the main corridor in the main section of the base. It was all in a pure white marble stonework with a carpet leading to a staircase and an elevator at the other end of the room with a few doors in the wall with golden plates on each of them. Surprisingly, there where no bodies on the floor like the battle hadn't taken place here.

Not really bothering to look at the nameplate, Chris stepped through the closest door to him which had a combination lock on it but had been left ajar. The furniture was really only a bed which wasneatly made with foldedwhite sheets while a huge dresser stood in the corner of the roomand a desk stood right by it and looked like it hadn't been used for a while. The room had an air of neglect, and looked like it hadn't been used in other a week at least, judging by all the dust on the floor. There where multiple picture frames hanging on the walls however all it took was one of them made Chris blood freeze. Three rows of people, either kneeling or standing, mainly men, all holding some kind of firearm with the S.T.A.R.S symbol on there uniform. It was the photograph taken a few days before bravo team flew off and for most of them to never return… this had to be Wesker's room.

"… Is that what I think it is?" Claire asked while eyeing the photograph with reconision since she had seen a copy of it in the STARS office.

"Yes it is." Chris basically whispered while taking the photograph off its hook and examined it closely. It didn't have any marks on it at all and he couldn't see any holes in the member's bodies, which surprised him, since he kind of expected Wesker to have at least put a bullet or knife through his head in the picture. Then carefully he folded it up and placed it in his pocket since there had only been too copies made while Claire picked up a piece of paper on the desk.

"What's this? Order for transportation?" She read aloud while Chris read what was on it from over her shoulder.

_Addressed to the head of military of the Siberian HCF instalment, alone._

_We have accepted you're request for a transfer from the Siberian base to the one in America, Newyork. The date for transfer is March 13th 12 O'clock noon sharp, don't be late._

_Signed:_

_Trevor Ridgeway, head of Newyork department of the HCF instalment. _

As he finished reading this Chris heart was racing a mile a minute. March 13th, that was just a few days ago… Wesker wasn't here… both sighed in relief after reading this, a base full zombies was enough trouble already without Wesker to add to the list of problems. Now all he had to do was find out what this HCF generally did apart from attack rival companies and he would be golden.

Looking up Chris caught sight of the ex-captains wardrobe and headed towards it while Claire began to open the compartments to his desk. Perhaps wesker had left something useful in them, probaly not knowing their old captain. However this wasn't the case when he literally threw the doors open and to his surprise it was stocked like he hadn't left at all.

"_Let's see… suit and tie… hair gel…stars costume… what the?" _he had picked up a pair of sunglasses with the label: experimental, exploding sunglasses. When in use make sure to look away from them to avoid temporary blindness._ "… Interesting. I think I'll keep this for later."_ The rest of the things in there was just clothing and a couple of spare sunglasses. Disgruntled, Chris turned around just in time to see Claire pull out a small dark blue book with a photograph on it.

"What have you got their Claire?" (… Did I just make a rhyme?) The only response he got was her passing over the picture to him while she began to examine the small blue book.

The picture had about six people standing in the main hall of the Spencer estate and it looked very old. In the top of the picture there was a balding old man in a grey business suit. In the centre stood another old man in a tweed blue outfit with a lion Cain, Spencer and to his right stood a man in his thirties while wearing an outfit like Alfred had only blue, Alexander Ashford. to his left wasa women who looked very similar to Alexander in looks. Right below them where two young children and a 10 year old. He had no clue who he was but he did have apale face,short cut blonde hair while wearing a blue set of dress pants with a white over coat, a huge Amethyst ring on his right hand and the women next to Alexander had her hand on the child shoulder. The children he easily recognised even though he found that hard to believe, Alexia and Alfred Ashford.

Now, he didn't find the fact that they where in the picture hard to believe it was just what they where doing in it. Actually it wasn't really that since he and Claire had done it before to each over, it was just that he could never picture either of them, especially Alexia doing that at even a younger age.

They stood side by side with their hands behind each over head doing the bunny ears motion to each over while grinning widely. Just beside them he could see Alexander eyeing them in a disapproving manner while the other child looked like he was barely suppressing a smirk.The women next to Alexander was shaking herhead while her eyes told a differnet story. The old man was frowning while watching a crowd of five people trying to control something in the corner of the picture which had chains on it's arms and Spencer was also smirking, possibly at Alexander plight or perhaps something else... He flipped the picture over and saw something written on the back saying: 1975, founders meeting at 10th anniversary opening ceremony for Spencer estate. Alexander Ashford, Alexandra Ashford,Oswald Spencer, James Marcus, Alexia Ashford, Alfred Ashford and William Alexander Ashford. So that was the child's name…

Looking up, he saw that Claire had abandoned the book and was once again pulling weskers desk apart draw by draw. Snatching it off the drawer he noticed a indentation in the centre of the book resembling a hawk carrying a halberd in its talons, the Ashford symbol. Probably stole it from Alexia in Antarctica he mused as he slid the book into one of the pockets in his stars combat suit while Claire finished her search of the desk and stood up with a sigh.

"Let's go Chris, I don't think there will be anything else here of use." He nodded in response as they hastily walk out of the room and close the door behind them. Alas, If only they had checked the room properly. Pinned to the back of the door was a note stating that the transportation date had been moved to the 20th of march which was today…

X

"J…jeep… If I ever catch the idiots which sent that missile at us I'll…" these where the only thoughts which registered in Leon Kennedy's mind as he painfully stumbled up from the snow and sent a pitiful look back to his old jeep which was now on fire. Only the metal frame of the jeep remained and the snow was littered with dark objects that had been thrown from the explosion. Right next to him was Ark lying in the snow while groaning severely from the fall, he bent down and picked up his fallen companion.

"Thanks Leon, Geez your jeep is totalled!" Where the first words out of Arks mouth as he wobbly stood up now without the support of Leon over the sound of moaning coming from somewhere. It would usually have been pitch black outside by now but since the fire from the zeep was burning brightly they could see quite well, also the full moon helped.

"I know." He mumbled while looking sadly at his old jeep, good thing he managed to get it insured even though he got the feeling the insurance company wouldn't believe his reason. Would believe that one of your client's jeep had been destroyed by a missile while in a forest in Siberia? He had enough trouble trying to claim the insurance for the first jeep he lost in Racoon city during the outbreak… he couldn't worry about that now though, first they had to find where the others went.

"If your looking for Chris and the others I think they went other there." Ark said while point to the complex ahead, heading there would be a very bad idea on their part. Even though there was a great distance between them the gigantic glass doors and it was the middle of the night, they could still make the figures of zombies stumbling about in there and judging by the amount of groans they could hear now there was a lot of them. "Guess we got to find the backdoor huh?"

"Yeah I guess…" Leon mumbled while bending down to inspect the scattered objects at there feet. "But first we got to find some kind of weaponry." He managed to catch Ark mumbled something about checking out the wreckage and walk of towards what had once been his priced item. It was mainly books and articles recovered from there adventures in racoon and rock fort, however there where some kind of useful things which also had been flung from the blast, including a first aid spray, Chris assault shotgun and some shells for the thing. He let out a smirk as he put the spray and bullets away while lifting the gun into the air and proclaimed: "I call shotgun!"

A series of clicking sounds made him spin around to see that Ark also had a shotgun, the one Chris got brought back from Rock fort and a smirk which was similar to his while he began to pump it. "Don't forget me." he nodded in response and began to pump his shotgun while Ark let his dangle by his side as he tossed Leon a standard police grenade launcher. "Found it lying in the snow next to this baby." He lifted up a magnum handgun for Leon to see in the light of the fire. "Everything else though has been incinerated in the explosion sadly apart from aloud of useless papers from all I can tell."

"Thanks Ark, I get the feeling I'll need it." Leon said as he slid the grenade launcher strap around his back. "So where to next then? Taking the main entrance to the complex would be suicide by the amount of zombies there." He commented while pointing to the huge glass doors ahead where a mass of zombies could be seen standing about while moaning loudly.

"Hmmm…" Ark took a quick glance towards the forest behind them, shook his head and pointed towards a concrete wall surrounding the base, leading off in the darkness. "Well if we wandered into the forest we'd most likely get lost so our best bet would be the base up ahead. Unfortunately like you said earlier we can't use the main entrance, so I think we should try and find a backdoor or something to get us into the base." He explained while Leon nodded in response as they began to head along the wall, completely unaware of the huge humanoid in size as it stepped out of the trees while watching them intently…

X

okay the next chapter will defiently take as long to create, two weeks at least is my target for the next chapter. it will contain the first part of the chronicles containing the duo Rebbecaand Kevin and there mystic adventures throughout the base... okay cut out the mystic and replace adventure with horrifing experience...


	7. Through the eyes of another

**Through the eyes of another.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the resident evil games, characters, areas etc.

X

"_This is just great_._"_ Kevin Raymond mused while watching one of his companions, Rebecca Chambers struggled while the lid of her cardboard box which had been taped down by several inches of masking tape. Finally it hit the floor after she had decided to use her knife and pulled out a huge gun.

After a few seconds she spoke up. "… A grenade launcher…" Now that wasn't fair, he just gets a first aid spray while she get a grenade launcher. "That will go nicely with my handgun and survival knife." Okay, now she was just taunting him.

He just sighed mentally and turned his attention to the greying hand poking around the corner while ignoring Chris tear the lid of his 'shoe box'. Strangely enough, it wasn't there anymore. Realisation hit him a few seconds later just as a female zombie leapt around the corner and onto a wide-eyed Chris before he could even utter an 'eep'. Just before it could even bite him though, which it was very close to, he shot it in the head and Chris threw it off him and onto the floor.

He didn't even receive one word of gratitude for him though, even though Claire did send him a thankful look. Then again Chris had been busy taking in the condition of the hallway, then dashed up a pair of stairs ahead of him with Claire close behind, leaving him and Rebecca behind. And it's not like they could follow them either since five, yes, five zombies jumped in the way of the stairs as in a futile attempt to catch them.

"Ah damnit…" He mumbled while taking in the hallway, not good at all. Thankfully they both had quick reflexes and basically dived into the door behind them while shooting the odd zombie who was teetering to close for comfort, slammed the door shut and shoved a metal bar across the door. No lights where on so they couldn't see very well, unfortunately that did include the stairs right in front of them.

Slowly and very carefully, they placed one hand on the wall by the right of them as a guide and began to descend. They could just make out the outlines of many machines in the darkness.

"I think we're in the power generator room…" Rebecca mumbled quietly while Kevin hand brushed against something.

"I guess…" he mumbled as he pressing down on the round object, making it slid down and the back-up generator start to spin. "Heh, talk about blind luck."

"More like dumb luck…" he managed to catch Rebecca mutter under her breath as he pulled a switch down, making the lights go on while he glared at her. In the centre of the room was a mass of metal pipes surround two huge generators, the smaller one was spinning, and placed in the right hand corner of the room was a small window.

The banging noises coming from the door was a good motive for them, they quickly reached to the window in no time flat. "I'll go first okay, Rebecca?" she just nodded in response and gave him a boost up the window, which he pushed open and slid onto a snowy floor. It was snowing again outside and quite heavily too, he instantly noticed as he slid out and pulled a nervous Rebecca out from the window and into the cold night air of the blizzard they where in.

"Thanks." He just managed to hear her grunt out from all the wind swirling around them in and trying to preserve body heat. Next time he would wear a fur jacket like Leon instead of his RPD uniform. Then again, Rebecca's STARS uniform was even worse at keeping out the cold than his!

"_So… cold… need… fire!"_ He was off like a rabbit on crack at the sight of the raging inferno inside a huge hanger to the left labelled 1, Rebecca was slightly ahead of him. Ruined machinery and bits of rubble lay on the floor as they rushed towards the biggest fire, one coming from a ruined tank, put there partially numb arms out near it and let out simultaneous sighs of relief. He eyed a ruined set of double doors straight ahead of them, must lead back to the main hall _"heh, no of getting back there for now."_ An awkward silence fell over them.

"Say, where do you think Chris and Claire are now?" Rebecca asked him after a while, eyeing a few bodies lying on the floor and a smoulder helicopter in the corner of the room.

"No clue really, but I guessing there somewhere upstairs." He mumbled while looking a bullet-ridden tank near him. "Do you think that still works?"

"Even if the internal machinery still works the petrol is most likely frozen solid." She mumbled in response while giving the tank a quick glance.

"I surpose…" he mumbled while going over to inspect a jeep lying in the corner of the room. Just as he removed a steel bar over the wreck he noticed something behind it:

A door.

"What do we have here?" He said out loud while trying to push the wreckage out of the door's path which had severe burn marks on it. It didn't even budge. "Hey Rebecca I think I found something which may be of use."

She just tilted her head in his direction and let out an irritated "What?" in response.

He let out a grin and said slowly: "I've found a door." That got her attention…

"Really?" she jogged over to his side while he pointed to the wreckage beside him.

"Yeah but we have to move this first, okay?" she nodded and put her hands on the jeep. "Okay now! Heave!" very slowly, they managed shift the wreckage and opened the door very cautiously with there guns pointed directly in front of them.

Nothing, it was completely devoid of life, except for themselves.

Slowly, they cautiously lowered their guns as they took in every detail of the room with careful persition. Somehow they had stumbled into the military reception office.

The room was a mess could have been one way of putting it. Scattered paper's littered the floor of the room and the reception desk, which basically bare apart from a spilt coffee mug. To the left side of the room was a huge dark-red leather sofa next to a coffee machine and a mini-fridge, along with a table. Several coffee mugs where placed along with a TV which was off and bullet hole in the screen. _"Coffee still warm._" Kevin thought then downed the whole thing in one gulp. _"Ah, slightly cold decaf, my favourite."_

"hmmm…" Rebecca mumbled while pressing the power button to the TV, which was working surprisingly, despite having a bullet in the centre of the screen. It had tuned into the international news channel, where the news readers where looking rather bored.

"…_And the president of the united states has called in an emergency meeting with the umbrella board to discuss weither or not the rumours that it wasn't a radiation leak in Racoon city." _He shuffled the papers in front of him. _"More on that story later, In Later news the…"_ The rest of it was drowned out by three loud voices coming from somewhere nearby and the sound of footsteps coming from the other side of the door.

"… That was disturbing, you know that right?" they just managed to make out, despite being severely muffled.

"Even I have to agree with him dear sister, that was very sickening."

"Oh, just shut up, the both of you! I can't help the way my T-veronica forms look! I originally injected it to obtain ultimate power, not to win beauty contests!" at this, both Kevin and Rebecca quickly glanced at each other and dived behind the reception office desk just as the door opposite to the one they used was opened. To bad he couldn't see anything from behind the reception desk.

They could hear one of the males chuckling as they entered the room from behind the reception desk. "You got that right."

"… Be thankful that I owe you Cooper, I've killed people who have made far lesser of an insult to me." one of them slammed the door shut behind them.

"…"

"Anyway, I've shut off the heaters that prevent the lake from freezing over in winter, pretty soon it will be completely frozen over." This one sounded weird.

"Excellent, I'm not taking the risk of either Wesker, Brikin or that traitorous Steve escaping with my virus." The female of the three let out a small crackle, then abruptly stopped and began to sniff the air for something. "Okay… which one of you is wearing the tacky cologne?"

One of them let out a snort of indignation. "Don't look at me like that, I haven't put any on in two days!"

"Well don't look at me either, I only buy the best when I do!"

"Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter." They began there walking and was out of the room in a couple of seconds, leaving a disgruntled Kevin and a rather pale Rebecca.

"Who they hell where those three?" He muttered while eyeing the pale Rebecca and sniffing the air. "And I do not wear tacky cologne."

"I… I… oh god I've got to warn Chris!" She spun around on her heels and flung open the door the three had come through, to reveal another staircase. "Kevin, just… follow them and make sure they don't do anything dangerous!"

"Wait! We shouldn't…" it was to late by now, she was gone already. "… Split up. Great… now what do I do?" with a sigh, he turned around, opened the door to the hanger again and dived behind the jeep remains as the three others turned around with the sudden noise he had made.

"… Must have been the wind." The silvery blonde women with icy blue eyes muttered after a few seconds and began to head towards a huge tower block, just showing in the distance through the blizzard. Kevin teeth began to chatter as he chased after the hazy black figures and pulled his jacket closer to him while thinking over something. The women description sounded so familiar… wait a minute, oh dear god. He was basically running flat out now to keep up with them now. If she was who he thought she was then…

One hell of a storm was approaching.

X

A/N: yes I know it's a week later than I first hoped and a lot shorter than all my other chapters but I can't really be bothered to add another scene to it like I usually do, I wanted to keep it to just one scene this time.


	8. lost in the woods

**Lost in the woods.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident evil or any thing related to it, end of story.

X

Soft snow crunched beneath there feet and tree's sealed them off from the world, where they where both of them had no clue of that. After they had left the crash site they had followed the cement wall until they had found a hole in it, along with a pack of zombified wolves. Now 5 they could have easily handled, 10 was an entirely different matter. The end result was them running off into the woods with a pack of hungry wolves chasing after them.

The good thing was they had lost the wolves, the bad thing was that they themselves where lost.

It was not only that but they had used basically all their shotgun ammunition on the dogs. While Ark had basically 15 shots left he had 14 left. They still had all the ammunition from their second weapons, which wasn't much all together.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch, _

It was completely silent apart from there breathing in and out, the crunching snow beneath their feet, the occasional twig snapping and the sound of the wind howling amongst the trees. Now both of them knew silence never meant anything good, in fact it usually meant the opposite. Also they both had the feeling they where being watched by… _something._

Ark began to shiver violently. "Damn, it's freezing out here!" He muttered while pulling his jacket closer to him.

"I know Ark, I know." Leon Kennedy muttered while pulling the zipper on his fur coat up. It was fortunate that he had managed to grab one before the jeep had been destroyed, unlike poor ark that was just stuck with the clothing he always wore. He still could feel the basic bite of the cold though. "How about we jog instead of walk for now? It would keep us warmer."

"Good point." He muttered while he began to jog at his normal pace, Leon would have followed suite but he spotted orange lights faintly glowing in the distance of the woods.

"Wait!" He grabbed hold of Ark's shoulder and pointed to where a orange light was streaming off in the distance. "I think it might be better if we checked over there first." Ark just nodded and began to jog towards the light with Leon close behind.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch, snap._

He twisted his head just in time to see one of the hugest… _things_ he had ever seen eyeing them among the trees near them. "What the?… oh shit, run for it Ark!" He had good reason to say that since _it_ was one of the hugest tyrant's he had ever seen.

It was humanoid in figure, 9 to 10 feet in height. It's skin held a bluish tint to it with a body that would have put even the greatest body builders to shame. A sort of iron box was placed on the centre of its left breast along with a few red veins sticking out from it. One of it's arm's was slightly shorter than the other, the one which looked very human, the other a huge claw with multiple blades sticking out that looked like they could have sliced through flesh as if it was butter.

As they realised for the first time that it had been there the whole time it let out what looked like a huge rotten grin with it's disfigured mouth, raised It's left claw and charged right at them. Leon and Ark took one look at each other and dashed like they never had before towards the light source, which was actually a single cabin.

Suddenly a monstrous roar pierced the air and next thing they knew a tree trunk almost took off their heads as it went sailing over them. In response, Leon suddenly spun run, pulled out his magnum and open fire on the beast.

Chom!

The Tyrant let out a sudden roar of pain as it collapsed to the floor with a smouldering bullet hole in it's head. However it would only be down for the count for only a few seconds, both of them knew this as they began to dash towards the cabin again. They had almost reached it when the tryant was on them again.

"I just don't get it…" they ducked as another tree was thrown at them. "How can you stand the cold…" Leon dodged to the right when the tyrant thrust it's claw at him abdomen. "In just your birthday…" another aimed at his stomach. "…Suit?" in response, the tyrant jumped at him, he rolled to the left. "Seriously though, it's freezing out here!" at the same time they both tripped the thing, making it come crashing to the ground with a bang. "Is it just me or was that one slower than normal?" he managed to say between ragged breaths as he slammed the door shut to the cabin while ignoring the angry bellows of the tyrant.

"It must be the cold…" Ark responded while snatching a piece of paper of the wall. "It must be slowing it down so it's got to keep warm." At that moment the door was flung of it's hinges and the tyrant charged in, fire in it's white eyes. "Oh, screw this!" They could hear it growling as they both leapt out one of the windows of the cabins, shattering the glass pane and dashed away from the cabin and it's inhabitants. After what seemed like an hour, they both collapsed to the ground, panting like mad. "Did we… lose it?" Ark managed to gasp out between breaths.

"I… think… so." Leon managed to gasp out while pounding the snow. "Damn… it! Now we're… Even more lost… Than we where… Before!"

"No we're not…" Ark let out a faint smile as he pulled out a map from his jacket. "I snatched... this from the cabin." At this Leon crawled over to the nearest tree and sat himself down by it.

"That's great… but first… let's get some rest… okay?" Ark just nodded and followed suit while Leon breathing began to ease out. He no longer felt like they where being watched now. They where safe from the Tyrant, for now at least…

X

"Are we in some kind of tropical greenhouse?" Special agent hunk asked the two Ashford's as they entered what could have thought to be a jungle, despite the fact it was snowing outside the building. Huge vines of ivy shot had climbed up the walls of the building, making some of it collapse. Huge flowers where growing on the ivy and the floor of the building was covered in some of the oddest-looking flowers they had ever seen.

Alexia just snorted to this. "Can you honestly imagine HCF growing herbs and flowers?" Hunk didn't respond to this. "I didn't think so, it's most likely a botany research lab and they've let the specimens grow wild to determine which one is can adapt more to it's terrain the quickest."

"Whew! It's pretty hot in here!" Alfred said while fanning himself to cool down.

"Of course, they've got to maintain the right temperature to allow the plants to grow properly." Alexia basically muttered while eyeing the concrete path placed in front of them. "Anyway, I suggest we keep to the concrete path for safety reasons…" She quickly glanced over to a human skeleton poking out through the overgrowth while Alfred and Hunk shot each over an uneasy look and began to mentally debating if they where going to make it out of this room alive, let alone the whole base.

Very slowly they began to head along the concrete path while avoiding the creeper's which where sticking out on the path, just to be sure. Alexia probably would have burnt them to ash here except she didn't want to risk irritating the plant and making it attack them, she would only use that in here when nessericary.

They had managed to reach the middle of the room that separated into different paths when one of the flowers on the plants contract. Transfixed, all three of them watched it spray out some kind of purple mist. That's when one of the foulest stenches hit Alexia nose, making her gag.

"Ugh, it's poison!" Alarmed by this, the _four_ of them dashed away from the plant, one which was unknown to the other three went along the path leading to the machine room while they heading along the upwards path and up a pair of stairs as all the over flowers on the ivy began to contract like the first. They must have been in some kind of botany lab for the greenhouse since there was various samples of the plants from the greenhouse housed here.

"This is fascinating! I've never seen such a verity of infected plants! Even the Spencer mansion which housed more plants on both Rockford and Antarctica together didn't have this many!" She muttered under her breath while peering down at the samples of the plants in cased behind glass, generally intrigued by them. However out of all the plants one really caught her attention:

_venafly trap, injected with T-veronica._

"_What! How dare they use my virus on a common house plant! I bet this isn't the only thing they've used it for…"_ she glowered while starring at the deformed plant in disgust. Either the fly trap had been huge before or most likely _her_ virus had boosted it's growth by a lot. Small slender tentacles sprouted out from the body of the plant below and placedin the centre of the body was a small green eye,which was starring at her curiously while a piece of paper was laying next to a sort of miniature black tree. _What's this?"_

_Attention, before taking off the glass casing circling this plant insure the following:_

_1. it is critical that you wear a gas mask when you do this, it releases a very toxic poison into the air surrounding it._

_2. 1f such a case happens where someone's breaths in the poison then they must drink the dark green liquid placed on the second shelf in the medical cupboard. It is the only thing that can neutralise the toxins in the human body. _

_3. Depending on the amount of poison mist absorbed into your bloodstream, the time taken for the poison to work can vary. 2 mml or less will take up to 4 to 6 hours for the victim's heart to stop, 15 mml or more will give the victim 4 hours to 5 minutes to get the antidote placed in the medical supplies cupboard. _

_4. Makes sure the computer is switched on in case something happens during examination so the specimen can be transported safely to the isolation chamber._

_5. Avoid the creepers in the gardens at all costs when transporting this, somehow the plants have recognised this as a danger to them anddevoured Bob while he was carrying it, or perhaps It's just plant 42 acting up, again. _She put down the note here and began to look through the storage cupboard, located 5 testubes containing a dark green substance and pocketed one. It might prove useful for later.

"Hey is it just me or is it getting colder in here?" Alfred said while he began to shiver.

At these words Hunk pulled his jacket closer to him. "Don't worry Alfred, it isn't just you." It was then he spotted a stream of icy air coming out the vent in the lab. "Ah, so someone's turned off the ventilation system."

By now Alexia teeth were beginning to chatter from the cold, damn this temperature sensitive virus! "Let's just get out here, I'm going freeze if we stay here any longer!" Ever since she had got back from Antarctica not only did she get cold really quickly but it affected her ability to throw fire as well. She hadn't been very good with the cold to begin with but that had to be the price she paid for using fire ants as her T-veronica test subject.

Both of the males watched her basically jog out onto the lab stairs, then suddenly jump behind a wall. Perplexed by this, both of them peered out the door and watched a cop in blue, Kevin… Raymond, yes that was it, run out from the path leading to the machine room, let out a small sigh and dash down the path opposite to the one he came from.

After a minute the sound of an elevator going up could be heard, then, nothing. "What is _he_ doing here?" Alfred was halfway through asking but was stopped when Alexia raised her hand and motioned for them to follow him, they obliged. They managed to reach the elevator without any really getting in their way and Hunk, after inspecting the elevator quickly pressed the red call button by the side of the elevator.

In fact the elevator had just arrived on the ground floor when all the plants started to go ballistic with the sudden drop in temperature. Creepers and vines shot out everywhere and all the flowers on the huge black vine contracted at once and let out a very big cloud of the purple toxic mist. Fortunately they managed to avoid the mist completely by jumping into the elevator when it's doors slid open and closed as soon as they got in. Alexia could have sworn though that most of the vines from the plant with the flowers had been heading in the direction of the machine room instead of going all over the place like all the other plants.

However she would have to put that thought on hold for now though, Alexia mentally said while shaking her head as she pressed down the button marked 2.

A minute later two twin door slid open and out the three companions stepped. "Well that took longer than usual." Alexia comment went unnoticed by the other two who where starring at the purple mist which was seeping out through a vent near the elevator. "Good god, that thing produces a lot toxic mist."

Very hurriedly, they headed along the catwalk connecting the giant greenhouse to another section of the base while keeping an eye out for the cop. They could barely see anything outside though due to the huge blizzard that was raging right now apart from a huge rock formation in the distance. Alexia took one last look back to the lift they had come from, which now was covered in the purple smog as it shut behind them.

This place too had been clearly been involved in the attack. The grey stone work was riddled with bullet holes and bits of rubble was laying on the floor. A staircase led down to the first floor yet like all the other rooms in the base they weren't alone in this place. Just as they were about to head down the stairs one of the doors along the side creaked open and Hunk raised his gun, expecting Kevin. However it was the least person they expected:

Claire redfield stepped right out the door.

Silence reined for a few seconds before she slammed the door shut behind her and spotted the three upstairs. "Oh, who are you?" at this the three of them looked at each over in confusion for a second before it hit, they hadn't bothered to take off there disguises.

Alfred opened his mouth to say something, probaly along the lines of "what are _you _here Redfield?" but was silence when Alexia raised her hand in front of him, shook her head and began to descend down the stairs in a calm manner. During the descent something very weird happened or at leastfor thethree other people in that room.

First flames enshrouded her entire figure, then her face began to change. In an instant silvery blonde hair replaced the black that had been there. Her face seemed to be moulded plastic for a moment then returned back to it's original shape, her eyes changed from there misty blue to an icy blue and her very face grew pale. Alexia Ashford was back…

All the while Claire had been staring at this transformation in horror just like her brother had been when the clone had gone into second stage. "Hello Redfield." She stated calmly as she finally reached the bottom of the stairs. It was this statement that snapped Claire out of her state of horror. However instead of responding verbally she raised her two machine guns at Alexia.

Fortunately or unfortunately she had been prepared if something like this happened. In less than two seconds she flung a _fireball_ at the Claire, who's eye's widened and jumped out the way just in time, only to find herself in mid air with Alexia hand around her throat.

"Okay we do this the easy way or…" She raised her other hand which held another fireball in the palm of it. "The hard way." Claire gulped here and Alexia let out a sinister smile. "Where is your brother Chris? And don't think you can lie to me because you two are nearly inseparable."

"I… don't know, we where searching a huge corridor and I got separated from him…" It was at this Alexia smile slid off her face, raised her other hand, paused for a second and then threw her other to a stunned Alfred and Hunk.

"Take her down to the prison complex and make sure she doesn't escape." She instructed them while she opened the door Claire had came through.

"Where are going now Alexia?" Hunk asked while effectively knocking Claire out with the butt of his magnum as Alfred grabbed the two machine guns she had been carrying.

"I'm going Redfield hunting." She said with a smirk on her face as she closed the door behind her while Hunk just shook his head and began to carry the unconscious Claire away. Or at least began to but was forced to stop when Alfred's earpiece started to bleep, forcing him to answer it. "What? This better be important."

"_We've managed to assemble a squadron of cleaners unnoticed by the American government like you requested, lord Ashford."_ Oh! He had completely forgotten about that!

"That's excellent news! What time should we expect your arrival?"

_"About4 hours minimium considering the distance we need to travel to reach the base."_ Alfred pursed his lips here, that defiantly wasn't good enough but it would have to do. "Right, we'll meet up at the extraction point like planned, over and out." He let out a sigh and turned to Hunk. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go already! I've got plans for dear Claire…" He let out what he surposed was a sinister laugh at the unconscious redfield, it did howeverhave theeffect ofhunk shuddering, just not in the way Alfred wanted.

_"I'd better get a pay raise for putting up with all this…"_

X

Alright, i finally managed to get this up! Next chapter will continue on with the redfield storyline and some light will finally be shed on the base attack.

by the way, merry Christmas!


	9. Many discoveries

Okay, it's been a while since I last posted or updated a story and there is a very good reason for that, schoolwork. Lately I've been finding myself buried in overdue coursework and I've only recently managed to sort out all my science and unit 2 and 1 work. But now I'vefinally got over that author's block andcan finally get back to my story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the resident evil series or any thing related to the series, as usual.

**Many discoveries.**

"Now where are we?" Chris mumbled to younger sister as they entered yet another huge corridor with countless doors. 

"I don't know, so don't look at me." Claire mumbled in response while raising her hands.

"I wasn't." he mumbled then added as an after thought. "Even though you were the only one who saw the map."

"Yeah… for about three seconds." She couldn't help but shake her head at Chris. "Anyway, Chris I think we should split up here so we can cover more ground quicker."

He shot her the 'are you crazy' look. "… You do remember what happened last we split up right Claire?"

A pained expression shot across Claire's face. "Yes I know… what happened to Steve… seriously though, I can take care of myself Chris."

"Okay if you're sure…" He hesitated for a moment then handed her a radio. "Take this with you and don't stray to far, okay?" he called out to her as she exited through one of the doors, chuckling. Despite himself, Chris had to smile as well.

He waited for it to close properly then turned around and found himself facing a metal door which had a sign above reading 'second floor balcony.' Surprisingly it opened smoothly like someone else had used it recently. He raised his glock in caution.

As soon as was open all he basically see was white. _"Where did this blizzard come from! It was perfectly calm when I arrived at the base 30 minutes ago!"_ he slammed the door behind him and shook the snow which had gathered in his air out. _"Well it looks like where stuck here for a while, great.""_ He began to grumble about his rotten luck as he shoved the door open right next to the metallic one he had just used which led into another bedroom. _"Where stuck in a place which put the Antarctic and Rockford factuality's to shame, being chased by dangerous monsters, again. And the zombies seem even smarter than before! What else could possibly go wrong?" _

Click!

He felt the barrel of a gun pressing against his head. "Identify yourself." Someone spoke from behind him in a almost familiar tone of voice.

"_I put my foot right into that one didn't I?"_ maybe if he had been paying attention in the beginning he wouldn't be in this mess right now.

"… Chris Redfield, EX-STARS member of the Racoon RPD force." He felt the pressure of the gun barrel being released and he turned to see a blonde haired man in one of the white uniforms with icy blue eyes starring at him in disbelief. Alexia's eyes.

"Redfield? What the hell are doing here?" he continued to stare at him which was quite unnerving since he did look slightly similar to Alexia. Also Chris had seen him before somewhere as well, he just couldn't place it yet.

"It's a long story but just who are you?" He half asked, half demanded from him.

"Ah yes, where are my manners? Anyway…" he moved his hand into a sort of military salute. "I am Commander William Ashford." As soon as this was said Chris eyes went wide and pointed his gun directly at his head. He had been anticipating this and raised his gun as well. "Relax, Redfield, I'm not here to kill you."

Still Chris did not lower his gun. "But the real question is do you want to kill me?"

He let a small sigh here. "Slightly, yes since you are responsible for my cousins death but since she did attack you and given what they've done in the past…" Chris lowered his gun after hearing this while raising his left eyebrow.

"An Ashford which isn't insane and shows at least some compassion for other human beings apart from their family? Now that's a first." He joked while watching the 'remaining' Ashford reaction carefully.

"Haha, very funny, Chris." He said sarcastically while beginning to reload his gun. "Besides, the last couple of times we meet she wasn't that overly fond of me." Chris couldn't help but snort at this.

"I gathered that already, from what I read the only person who she _might_ have at least slightly cared about is her twisted brother Alfred. I mean, she even used her own father for an experiment because he dishonoured the Ashford name!"

"I know i… wait, what did you say?"

Chris eyebrow shot up at this. "She and her brother used their father as a T-veronica test subject and left him in the chained up for about fifteen years… you really didn't know did you?"

It was the Ashford's turn to snort. "of course not, if you killed the master of your well known family wouldn't you at least try to keep it a secret?" Chris couldn't help but wince at himself as William stared at him in disbelief. "And do you realise how ludicrous that sounds? I know it is something Alexia might do in order to gain power but…" he trailed off here as if he was debouting his reasons for thinking that as well.

"Look, just read this if you're not completely convinced." He passed over the T-veronica report to William who sat down a sat in the corner of the room and began to read in silence with him only flicking through the pages of the report for noise. Meanwhile Chris decided to check out a closet in the corner of the room, which he was having trouble with since the door was tightly jammed shut. After a few minutes of reading Alexander let out a loud sigh. "I should have known this would have happened…"

At this moment the door that Chris had been pulling finally gave way and the door swung open. "Finally! And what do you mean you 'should have known this would have happened'?" he asked sharply while looking inside the closet, the only thing it there was clothes. "Aw damnit!… I mean, it's not like you there when they killed Alexander… were you?

"No… the last time I saw Alexander was on the twins birthday." He mumbled while fiddling about with his gun and then added. "heh, wasn't much of a birthday either."

Chris began to stare intensely at him. "What do you mean?"

"They weren't acting like themselves…"He mumbled in responceright before adding:"a lot colder than normal you could say."

Something didn't add up, Chris could easily see that, but what exactly was it? "I have a question few questions, what exactly happened here?"

"I'm with a group of mercenaries called the Biohazardous annihilation force… BAF for short, one of the United States top defense force." Chris eye-brow shot up at this, here he was thinking that they where deeply inumbrella's pocket… "We've been trying to find track this place down for months!"

Once again, Chris eyebrows shot up. "Oh? And what's so special about this place?"

"Well, you remember the Rockford invasion?" Chris nodded solemnly. "Not only is this place responsible for the attack on Rockford but It's also HCF main chemical storage unit." Chris eyes widened in horror at this.

"_HCF's main chemical storage unit!"_ "And you attacked it!"

William just looked at him coldly. "We had no other choice, if we hadn't intervened HCF would have used it against us. According to one of our informants HCF and umbrella have been selling a lot of virus samples to someone in who goes by the name 'Saddler'. Whoever this guy is knows how to cover his tracks very well, we lost all track of him even existing and our informant is now missing."

"So your responsible for all this, great. Do you at least have any clue what kind of gas is in the air?" Chris angirly muttered in responce.

"Yes as a matter a fact I do. During our attack someone smashed two containers in the basement, one of them contained the infamous T-virus…" Chris let out a groan here. Another Rockford, great. "… And the other held T-veronica."

It took a few seconds for Chris to register this properly and when he did he went a very pale color. "You're kidding, right? Please tell me you are."

He let a small sigh. "Do I look like the kidding type to you? I'm an _Ashford_ for god sake! We don't kid around! But there is some good news."

"What is it?" Chris asked eagerly.

He slowly began to stand up and examine a desk placed right next to a bloodied bed. "Since it was very small in size it hasn't spread completely… yet. You should be more concerned about the T-virus for the moment. The bad news is that there's three massive T-veronica tyrants running rampant about the base." He paused for a moment then added: "We also think that somehow some of the G-virus leaked out of it's container so watch out for creatures infected with that."

"Oh this is just great! I'm stuck in base with god only knows what!" He paused for a moment when he saw the Ashford smirking slightly at him. "And just how come I've never heard of you?"

"Family tradition…" he said dryly and then spoke as if reciting something. "'The only one's worth remembering are the master and those who bring honor to the glorious descendants of Veronica' as uncle Alexander used to say."

"And about that, judging by how old you look, I'd say you where 20, 21 maybe. How can you remember so much from fifteen years?"

He didn't respond immediately to this, he just chewed on his lip nervously. Then when he was about respond his radio went off. "Put that thought on hold for a moment… what is it?"

Whoever it was on the other side was shouting so loud even Chris had to wince and feel sorry for the receiver, who was rubbing his ears in pain._"Commander Alexan! We need you in the docks now! A lot of rebel forces have gathered and wesker is dow…" _only static could be heard...

"Alexan?" Chris asked after a few seconds while William let an annoyed sigh.

"Don't ask…_" _Chris heard him muttered under his breath as he shut off his communicator and dashed towards the door, paused for a moment and pulled out a map. "Here, you're going to need it more than me."

"Thanks, Alexan." Chris said as he took the map while Alexan surprisingly let out a small groan at this and dashed out the door.

"… _That was weird… I wonder what was so important in the heliport?."_ Chris just shook his head and examined the map before pocketing it, began to head towards the door and paused for a second. Maybe now would be a good time to check up on Claire…

"This is the Chris, do you read Claire?" At first all he could hear was the sound of something being dropped to the floor in surprise, followed by one of the most horrible laughter's he had ever heard a few seconds later. It sounded like a demented schoolgirl laughing!

"Why, if it isn't Chris Redfield! What a… pleasant surprise." Chris eye's narrowed at this while he could hear whoever chuckling to himself.

"Who is this and what have you done to my sister?"

"Why Alfred Ashford, lord of Rock ford island and head of umbrella's war department!" Chris ears perked up at this.

"You mean the guy who laughs like a girl and wears his sisters dresses?"

"WHAT? How dare you!" He cried in indigidination while the sound of someone snickering in the background could be heard. "And what exactly is so funny?"

"Nothing sir… I'm just thinking about a joke involving an English man, a Scotsman and an Irish man in a hot ai..."

"Oh, just shut up! Anyway, about your sister…" Chris could almost imagine the sick smile planted on his lips right about now.

Chris eye's narrowed. "What about my sister? If you've harmed a single hair on her head I'll!..."

"Relax, I haven't done anything to her… yet. But I'm not the one you should be worrying about." Alfred answered in a taunting tone.

"What's that surposed to mean?" Chris asked while hiding the familiar feeling of dread he was feeling in his stomach right about now. He of all people knew the threat an Ashford could impose when they wanted to.

"You'll soon see but until then, tata!" and with that only static could be heard from the radio as if he had smashed it on the floor. Chris let out an annoyed sigh and shut of his radio while thinking over the conversations he just had.

_Let's recap… I'm stuck in a base in Siberia while a sudden blizzard is raging about outside, god knows how many monsters and I've lost my sister to an insane cross-dressing Ashford who's surposed to be dead. Great, just great. And I get the feeling I'm missing something out, something very important…"_ Unfortunately he didn't have time to ponder this. Taking a quick glance at the map he decided to head to the place where an Alfred was most likely to be:

The underground prison complex along with the 'interrogation' center.

X

"How did we end up like this?" Leon couldn't help but ask aloud while he and Ark had been forced to take shelter in a tree due to the dogs showing up again. Things had only gone from bad to worse. Following the map they had managed to locate a path leading towards the base but had bumped into the zombified dogs again, and they where even more hungry than before. In the end they had managed to kill all but two and run out of their shotgun ammunition. They still had basically all of their grenade and magnum ammunition but they had the feeling that it would be more useful for when the tyrant showed up again.

Anyway, the end result was them being stuck in a tree while the remaining dogs prowled below them, their jaws dribbling with silver while they stared at them hungrily. There was some good news mind you though, they could see the base now looming near them.

"I really don't know Leon." Ark sighed while pulling out his magnum, just in case. "Great, the blizzards picking up as well." He mumbled to himself while bits of snow zoomed past his hooded face. Fortunately for him they had managed to find a thick winter fur coat, strangely enough lying in the middle of the woods. So he had taken it for his own.

Thankfully they had managed to find an area mainly holding ferns and tree's still with some leaves on they so that did help block out some of the cold wind so they weren't getting the full blast of the wind, unlike the dogs below them who where shivering constantly.

"You know…" Ark said, saying his thoughts aloud. "I think if this blizzard continues then those dogs will freeze over."

"Maybe…" Leon muttered under his breath while he continued to stare down at the dogs. "Even if they do we will still have to deal with that tyrant." So they did the only thing they really could do:

They waited.

X

Authors notes: Well that wasn't as good as i had originally hoped. for one thing i wasn't able to go over every big plot hole in the story, ah well. i'm going to try for my usual 2 weeks like usual however since i've got anouther story up now it may take longer so don't get your hopes high. until next time then.


End file.
